Blind, Thick-Headed, and Handsome
by jankg27
Summary: A brand new story with an M rating and another take on what happened between Matt and CJ immediately following the last episode.
1. Chapter 1

Blind, Thick-Headed, and Handsome - Chapter 1

_Another take on what happened after the last episode …_

For almost an hour Matt Houston stood gazing at the view of the city lights from his office. Normally the view was an enjoyable one, but this night it wasn't. Elizabeth had just left. Another relationship ended because he couldn't reconcile his career with his personal life. He really loved her. He really thought she was the one. Now he wondered if he would ever find that special someone to share his life with or was even meant to marry.

He knew the drill. Go home, have a few beers, listen to some sad country songs, go fishing, workout, take a lot of cold showers, and so on. In a matter of days he would be back to the normal routine of things, using work to occupy his time and his mind. He was good at his job. He could spend all day being a private eye and never regret the fact that he had no one to go home to at night.

He could only imagine the conversations that he would have with some of his friends and family. Uncle Roy, for instance, would tell him to stop being so hard on himself. He was still young, only 33, he still had plenty of time to find someone And Cousin Will, like so many of his close friends, would keep asking why on earth he hadn't hooked up with his best friend CJ. He'd have a litany of answers, always ready for the draw on that one: "She's my business partner, my friend, it's never been like that between us, we've always agreed to keep things platonic, we're better off this way, blah, blah, blah." Yet, all he could think of right now was how much better the mere sound of her voice would make him feel. For some unexplained reason she was the one person who possessed that power.

CJ stood at her kitchen sink, taking a slight break from cleaning and thought. Even though she knew that Matt had a date with Elizabeth, she had this uncanny feeling that he was going to call her any minute. She didn't know why, she couldn't explain it, but that's how it always went between them. Instinct. Intuition. Chemistry. Over the course of twenty-odd years they had been through so much together. There was connection and a bond between them that was stronger than any other people they had ever been involved with romantically. Any other couple who had that type of relationship would be married, or at least sleeping together. But, no they hadn't done that. Only a few light kisses here and there, plenty of hugs, but no physical contact of the lower extremities, no sensual touching, foreplay, intercourse, or … wait, is it getting hot in here? Must be time to adjust the thermostat.

For several reasons CJ was weary. She was getting tired of the single scene, as any reasonable 30-something-year old who's never been down the aisle would be. Every guy that was claimed by a friend to be perfect for her, all turned out to be frogs - and she was tired of kissing frogs. She wanted to kiss a Prince – _her_ Prince. The one man who day in and day out she had grown so close to. Besides being the best friend a girl could have, he was smart, good looking, funny, caring, good looking, passionate, kind, generous, not to mention good looking … How she could possibly find someone better than him?

She witnessed Matt date more than enough women that left him heart broken. Most of them didn't even make her bat an eye, except for Elizabeth. For some unexplained reason his latest fling really got to her. So much so that she even confessed to him that she was jealous, hoping that hint be enough to clue him in without hurting his feelings. But, it wasn't. He just recited a line about how their relationship would never change except for the better. She might be an 80 year-old woman before Matt finally realized that she was the best thing to ever happen to him. She could humorously daydream about that, picturing them both at the last two people at the old age home until he finally concluded such.

The phone rang and she didn't even flinch.

"Your date over?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess."

"Ah, yeah. It's over. In more ways than one."

Her heart skipped a beat. Did he just say that his relationship with Elizabeth was over? Not surprising, really. They had only known each other two months – hardly enough time to establish a deep-meaningful relationship. It seemed to be reoccurring pattern in his life, going from woman to woman. They could explore the psychological reasons as to why that kept happening at a later time. For now, she knew he needed her compassion and understanding, so she shifted her attitude and put her best friend hat on.

"What would you like to do, huh?"

"Mind if I come over?" he sheepishly asked.

Oh, boy. Another fun night of Matt wallowing in a tale of the woman that got away. This one almost made it down the aisle - could be an extra long session.

"On one condition: bring food."

She would need the extra nutrition to help her get through it.

"Deal. See ya soon."

His mood suddenly improved. Now he had some place to go, someone to be with. Being alone after a breakup was always the worst. Normally he would have just found one of his many one-night stands to give him company, but this time he felt different. For some reason he didn't understand, he wanted his best friend's company. He knew that she more than anybody else would understand what his was feeling. She had her share of loss in the romance department and would listen to his remorse and gently offer sound advice. He headed down to the gym to change into a sweatshirt and jeans before leaving the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Blind, Thick-Headed, and Handsome – 2

As he drove he plotted. The route to CJ's house from the office was well memorized – he had traveled it many times over the years. He knew there were at least a dozen eateries on the way, so perhaps a pizza with all the trimmings was in order? He found the traffic unusually congested at this time of night, and chose the Italian eatery with the easiest access to the road. Maybe the traffic would lighten up by the time he returned to his car with the food.

Ah, but no luck. Traffic was practically at a standstill except for an occasional inch or two gained when the driver in front of him would put his eyes back on the road.

He turned on the car radio. All he found was some talk radio program.

He knew he was in the middle of some relationship advice show - the caller was a woman who was complaining about breakup after breakup with men - comparing them to her first husband who she stilled referred to as her best friend.

"Well, it almost sounds likes you had a pretty good thing going with him. Why did you two split up in the first place?"

"Well, I had this one-night stand with this other guy, and …"

"Oh, I see."

Matt chuckled. This caller seemed like such a loser. The traffic was inching ever so slowly and his taste buds were over stimulating as the Italian food's aroma filled his car.

"So were you pretty happy in your marriage before that?"

"Yeah, I guess I was."

"So why did you cheat on your husband?"

"I'm not sure."

"Sara, do you think you deserve to be happy?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

Matt rolled his eyes. She was a such a flake.

"Well, I think until you figure this out for certain, you're going to keep having relationship issues. There's some underlying reason why you keep running from happiness."

The traffic started to move and the breeze around him became too noisy for him to listen to any silly radio show. He clicked off the power button and was glad he was moving faster. He couldn't wait to get to CJ's house.

* * *

CJ poured herself some wine waiting for his arrival. As she took a sip, she tuned into the local radio station looking for the weather report but found a talk show instead. Her interest piqued when she heard the caller complain about a man in her life who had no idea that she was interested in him romantically.

"What is your friend's name?" the host asked.

"Michael."

"Does Michael ever listen to our show?"

"I wish he did."

"Yes, that would certainly makes things easier. Can you tell me a little bit about Michael?"

"Well, he's blind, thick-headed and handsome."

CJ just about spit out her wine and burst out laughing. She could relate.

"So can you give me a little advice on how to take care of this myself, please?"

"Well, it's not easy. Usually a woman needs to figure how to get a man to chase her."

"Believe me I've tried that."

"Have you tried honesty?"

"You mean letting him know in plain truth exactly how I feel?"

"Yes …"

"The thought of that terrifies me. What if I ruin the friendship and the chance for a romantic relationship?"

"Well, you're probably in constant misery anyway. How long do you think you can be his friend and be so unhappy? It's not fair to either one of you if you're not being honest."

CJ thought this all sounded logical to her.

"I don't' know …"

"Oh just go for it!"

Suddenly she heard his car pull up out front. She clicked off the radio and went to the door. She almost couldn't wait to hear the first words out of his mouth.

She took a look at his outfit and laughed to herself. If someone could see them now, dressed similar in sweatshirts and jeans -they looked like twins. They had probably even the same type of garments on underneath for CJ had done without a bra. After all, she had a bulky sweatshirt on, she was at home, it was late, and this was her buddy Matt, not some over-amorous emergency room doctor whose advances amused her.

He carried in a large pizza box with a paper bag on top, filled with even more food.

"What's in the bag?"

"Salad, breadsticks, and cannolis."

"Ooh! My favorite," she said as she let him in the door.

But, he didn't smile. And, with all that food, she knew her instincts were right. It was going to be a long night.

"Uh oh … you really loved her, didn't you?"

He followed her into the kitchen without answering, and set the food on the counter.

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Wanna talk about it?"

Without speaking he shook his head, stretched his arms out and let her embrace him. He rested his head next to hers, holding her a little longer than one of his usual hugs.

When he released his arms CJ saw what looked like to be a tear or two in his eyes.

She was about to say something when he beat her to it.

"Let's eat, huh?"

No, that wasn't what she was thinking but she'll go along with it.

"Okay, I'll get the plates."

After they carried their food into the living room, they promptly sat down to watch some TV where she tried her best to interest him in a ball game.

"The Astros are at Dodger stadium this week…"

He nodded.

"They're trying to continue their seven-game winning streak…"

He attempted to smile, but his mind was elsewhere. She knew he'd feel better if he talked about it.

"Houston … I'm real sorry about Elizabeth."

She was trying to be a good friend, but he was in rare form and looked at her sideways.

"Are you really?"

Almost as soon as those words left his mouth, he knew by the expression on her face that he shouldn't have said them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's okay."

They turned their attention back to the ball game for a few minutes, snapping their fingers as the final Astro of the inning struck out with a man in scoring position.

"Why didn't you like her?"

Her heart skipped a beat trying to think of what to say. She didn't want to be totally honest.

"I never said I didn't like her, Houston. I just didn't think she was right for you."

This statement surprised the blind man.

"You didn't?"

"No. So don't beat yourself up too much, pal. There's plenty of fish in the sea. The right one will come along. You'll see."

It sounded like something he had said to her on more than one occasion.

The game came back from commercial and they sat watching without speaking for a few minutes.

But, he found he just couldn't concentrate on the game.

"Why didn't you think she was right for me?"

Oh, brother. He was really making her work.

"Well, she didn't really compliment your lifestyle… I mean she couldn't deal with what you loved to do."

"I thought I was right about her. The part of me that always had trouble expressing my feelings to a woman … well, it felt easy around her. I was so attracted to her."

She sighed to herself again. Soon she was going to run out of answers for his questions.

"Look pal, attraction's only one part of the equation. You have to have similar backgrounds so that you're compatible in other ways besides the bedroom. And you really should appreciate and respect each others' passions."

"I sometimes think that my passion sometimes hurts the people in my life. I thought the only way I'd ever be happy is if I gave it all up."

"Houston, you love what you do and you're good at it. It what makes you the person you are."

He nodded somewhat.

"You did the right thing in calling things off. You would have been miserable married to someone who wanted to change who you are."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"And you're better off for figuring that out now. For some people it takes a lifetime."

It might take Matt Houston a lifetime to figure out how much he loved the woman sitting next to him.

"I guess it's gonna take a real special gal to put up with my lifestyle."

She didn't disagree.

She hoped that was the end of the hard questions. Just in case, she came up with a diversion.

"You want seconds?"

"Sure."

She jumped up from her seat, grabbing the two plates along the way and bounding over to the kitchen for more slices.

Just as she was ready to return, the power went out … and he heard a loud thud and the sound of glass breaking.

"CJ?"

She didn't answer.

"CJ!"

She was in too much pain to reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome – 3

He felt his way in the dark until he came upon her grimacing in pain and fighting back tears, which embarrassed her at the moment.

"CJ what happened? Are you hurt?"

"Careful – there's pieces of my broken wineglass everywhere. When the lights went out I tripped over the dining room chair and dropped my drink, and then stepped in it with my bare feet."

CJ's hurt? Oh, boy! Looks like _someone _will just have to come to her rescue…

"Okay. Well, first things first. Where do you keep your flashlights?"

"Over there in the drawer," she pointed with her chin. As Matt managed to follow the faint silhouette of her face, he quickly made his way over towards the utility drawer, then returned to her side, shining the light on her foot and noticing some blood all around it.

"Best get you over to the counter and have a look."

Without waiting for a reply, he scooped her up in his arms and carried over near the sink, gently setting her down on the counter where he could see better.

"Good God, CJ. You're really bleeding here!"

She looked over at the wound unimpressed. She knew that recently cut skin had a tendency to look worse than it actually was. "You're such a worry wart. I'm sure it's nothing."

"It's better to be safe than to be sorry. Besides, I like worrying about you, CJ."

Ain't that the truth. For some unexplained reason he always took it upon himself to be concerned with her well-being and protect her, like it was his and only his responsibility. He'd drop everything in a heartbeat to save her from harm, and it wasn't just because she worked for him.

"You know, you could have some tiny slithers of broken glass in there. We really ought to rinse it under the spigot. Best way to clean it and prevent an infection."

This sounded logical to her, but wouldn't it sting? "Um, okay," she nervously responded.

He held the flashlight over her foot as he gently turned on the water.

As the water ran over her cut, she winced in pain, trying her best to not react out loud.

So much for that - she started to cry.

"You okay?"

"Yeah … fine … piece of cake," she said through her gritted teeth.

"You sure?"

She nodded unconvincingly.

As he dabbed the wound with a towel, CJ tried to hold back tears. He noticed and wondered if something else was troubling her.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't want to say.

"CJ ..."

"Nothing. It just hurts."

He wasn't convinced.

"CJ ..."

"Look I'm fine. It just stung a bit, okay?"

With that tone he decided to accept that answer for now from Miss I'm Fine. He knew how stubborn she could be. She'd say "I'm Fine" with five bullet holes in her chest and a limb or two missing when she didn't want to reveal her thoughts.

"Ah, where's your bandages?"

"Bathroom cabinet."

"Here, hold this. I'll be right back."

As she collected herself and dried her tears, she was thinking of how nice it was to be cared for by a man … especially this man. She knew he had a talent for saving and protecting her from anything and everything bad. If only he couldn't save her from the arduous and frightening task of verbalizing what she really felt in her heart!

He came back into the room within seconds and applied her bandage. He hadn't used up all of his hero energy just yet and shared another idea.

"Probably ought to stay off that foot for a while."

He scooped her up in his arms again and she hooked her hands around his neck, looking at him fondly and feeling completely safe in his hold. She didn't have to tell him what she needed - he knew how to take care of her needs … well, maybe not all of them. But perhaps it was time to do something about that.

She didn't want to just blurt it out like the radio psychiatrist suggested – that seemed so classless. She rather not put it into words at all.

They were in such close proximity to one another that she couldn't help but give him a light kiss on the lips, thanking him for his help. Normally, that little gesture wouldn't have gone any further. But, tonight was different. For some unexplained reason, he decided to leave his lips connected to hers for more than a few seconds.

Best friends don't kiss like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Blind, Thick-Headed, and Handsome – 4

When they released a few seconds later he looked slightly stunned. He had no idea what prompted him to linger on her lips longer than he ever had. He had to get a grip and come back down to earth.

"CJ… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," he immediately apologized as he set her down.

He thought she would automatically understand and cut him a break, given the timing of what had happened with him so recently, but CJ was feeling rather proud of herself.

"Are you saying you're sorry you kissed me? 'Cause I'm not …"

He looked at her a little surprised. "You're not?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Not at all."

She saw the expression on his face starting to change. Could it be that he was finally putting two and two together? Could it be that he was finally thinking of her as something more than a friend?

"I wonder if the power will be out for very long?" he said as he took a look outside her window.

No, he was thinking of how he could change the subject really fast.

She sighed. "Yeah, I wonder, too. Guess I'll get some candles."

While she hobbled around the kitchen, occupying herself with that light chore, he turned his attention towards the radio, fumbling with the flashlight and the tuner hoping to find a local news report. But somehow all the local stations were out - the blackout was that widespread. All he found was a radio station from Sacremento. He walked over to the other counter and tried the phone.

"Phone's dead, too."

This night was definitely going CJ's way. No power, no outside interference, just her and Matt together on a warm California night. The radio station must have been in on it, too for they were playing love songs.

"You know, we could go back to the office and watch the game. There's backup generators there – lots of electricity."

CJ was thinking there was plenty of electricity here …

"Maybe, but the traffic is probably at a stand still with all the lights out."

"Hmm, you've got a point." He certainly didn't want to deal with that so soon again. And even though they had just shared something really scary, it was late and he knew she would be a lot more comfortable in her own bed than one of the couches at the office. And the friend in him wasn't about to leave her and her injured foot alone in a dark house.

"Well, at least we know we can go to work as usual in the morning. I take it you won't mind me staying here until the power comes back?"

She almost wanted to shout_, Mind? Is the Pope Catholic? _But, she played it cool instead.

"Nope, not at all. I appreciate the company. Wanna play cards?"

"Sure," he responded, relieved that she didn't suggest a different activity.

He put his arm under hers to steady her as they carried candles and flashlights towards the living room. As soon as they sat down on the sofa, CJ proceeded to shuffle and deal.

They were into the first game only a few minutes when Mr. Hero made an astute observation.

"Boy it sure is getting hot in here."

She didn't disagree … for a number of reasons.

"Yeah, it's probably 90 degrees outside. I probably should put on something cooler. This sweatshirt is way too warm."

"Do you need my help?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he was in trouble.

She smiled coyly.

"I mean do you need my help getting to your bedroom?"

Her smile broadened.

"I mean …"

"Relax, Houston. I know what you mean. And, no I'm okay. I'll manage."

She saw him gulp out of the corner of her eye and it made her laugh to herself. Something in the air tonight was making him nervous.

While CJ limped out of the room taking one of the flashlights with her, the heat forced Matt to remove his sweatshirt, which made his body temperature appreciably more comfortable. While he waited he opened as many windows as he could to allow air in, then listened as the hostess on the radio spoke in between songs.

"So many times when I get asked advice about relationships, the questions often refer to a man or woman trying to figure out who they love most, who is the perfect someone for them, who will they marry. For everyone there's a different answer. Some people just haven't met that special someone, for others that special someone is right under their noses. For those of you who are struggling with the latter of these situations, I leave you with one piece of advice: suppose you were in a natural disaster, such as an earthquake, a fire, or a tornado and you had only minutes left to live. Who would you want by your side? Who would you want to spend your remaining moments on earth with? Who would be your last thought before you met your maker? Thank you so much for listening and I hope you find what you're looking for. I'm Susie Raymond, and you've been listening to 'Love Talk'."

Matt found himself answering that last question without much work. He shrugged and said, "That's easy … CJ of course," thinking nothing of it as CJ limped back into the room.

"Did you say something?"

"Ah no, I didn't say anything."

"I could have sworn I heard you say my name."

"Nope."

She shrugged her shoulders and was about to settle back onto the sofa when she noticed his bare chest - something she's seen from time to time, but looked especially appealing tonight in the custom candle lighting her guardian love angel ordered. He couldn't help but notice her outfit too - even in a dimly lit room. She had on a blue tank top and a pair of jogging shorts – and it was clear there was nothing under the tank top ... not that he was staring or anything.

"Whose turn is it?" she asked.

But, he had trouble answering that simple question.

"Houston?"

"Ah … ah … yours … I think."

She tried to get back to her seat but he blocked her path and stared at her without saying a word. She looked up and studied his face - something was on his mind.

He neared closer to her, studying her features with those intense brown eyes of his. Had he never noticed the hue in her green eyes before? Were they always so warm, so soft, so entrancing? And her lips – had they always framed her smile so perfectly? And her skin - how radiantly healthy it looked. Was the rest of her skin that way? And her hair … such a wonderful shade of brunette, with natural, subtle highlights as if each strand was placed specifically. Had it always looked so great, or did she do something extra special with it tonight?

She was about to speak when he shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, quit your gabbing."

His face was so close to hers that he no choice but to do what his lips had already decided to do.

She almost wanted to ask what was suddenly coming over him but that would mean removing her lips from his – and she didn't want to stop the momentum.

But wait a minute … hold everything.

"What are we doing, huh?"

She heard the trepidation on his part and panicked for a second. She had to respond quickly with the right words. This was a prime opportunity – she couldn't let it pass!

"I don't know, but whatever it is … don't stop."

He didn't expect that answer! While he was busy trying to interpret her reply, she leaned in closer and kissed him back, smothering her lips onto his while smoothing her hands all along his shoulders. He felt himself react by sneaking his hands under her shirt and stroke her back.

He could feel her nipples pressing against his chest through an annoying piece of fabric between them. They continued kissing without so much of a pause for a breath, encompassing as much of each other's bodies as they could with their arms.

But, then he suddenly pushed her away, causing her to wonder.


	5. Chapter 5

Blind, Thick-Headed, and Handsome – 5

He started pacing, brushing his hands through his hair in frustration. He couldn't believe the situation he was in. All kinds of really strong feelings were going through his head right now and he didn't know what to do with them or how he was going to control them.

"What's wrong?" she softly asked.

"Nothing's wrong … with you … it's me. CJ, I just broke up with Elizabeth and I don't want to you to be some rebound affair. You mean too much to me for me to let that happen."

She reached for his hand and took hold of it, looking at him with confidence with her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm willing to take a risk."

Again he was surprised by her words. Did he hear her right?

He closed his eyes wanting so much to not be in the position that he was. The timing wasn't good. He just ended what he thought was going to be the best relationship of his life and he couldn't possibly embark on a new relationship so soon … especially with his best friend. The friend in him knew he had to push her away. After all, he was her protector. It was his job to watch out for her well-being at all times, even if she resisted.

He let go of her hand and went towards his car keys.

"Where are you going?" she dared to ask.

"I've got to get out of here, CJ. Before something happens that we'll both regret."

"You don't have to leave."

"Yes, I do, CJ. We can't …" She kept staring at him with those eyes of hers, causing his thoughts to be distracted. He had to close his eyes so that he could concentrate and finish his thoughts. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Tears surprised her and started filling her eyes as she saw her chance slipping away. She had to think quickly before this night was history, and the chance to truly change their relationship for the better was gone.

"Matt ... please … don't leave."

Not only did using his first name get his attention, but so did the sobs in between her words. He already had one hand on the doorknob when her plea made him turn around and look at her face, melting at the tears that were present on it.

"CJ ..."

But, the tears wouldn't stop.

"CJ …"

She rushed over to the door, wincing in pain as she labored on her injury. She closed the door and positioned her body in front of it, refusing to move.

The lawyer in her wanted to present every ounce of evidence she had to get him to stay. The woman in her tried to control those damn tears that kept appearing in her eyes, totally ruining her seduction plans.

"If you really don't want to hurt me, you'll stay."

He looked at her tenderly wishing he had some insurance about that.

"I want you," she admitted rather seriously, getting a temporary hold on her tears. She meant what she said ... boy, did she mean it.

"No, CJ. I'm not what you need. You deserve someone so much better than me."

"What?"

"C'mon, CJ. You see how I go through women. They either leave or end up dead. I couldn't stand if either happened to you."

That was a nice thing to say, but not everything she knew he had inside him.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why. Why couldn't you stand if any of those things happened to me?"

She was cornering him, and it was making him feel so uncomfortable.

"Well, CJ … you're my best friend. You know that."

He thought that was good enough of an explanation, but she wasn't satisfied with it.

"I know, but it's more than that, isn't it?"

He arched a brow at her, half pretending to be totally baffled.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Now she was scaring him to death.

"No, I don't CJ."

He was being so damn stubborn! What was it going to take for him to admit his true feelings to her?

The challenge was before her ... she was determined and knew she could be just as stubborn.

"Fine, then get the hell out of my house."

"What?"

"You heard me… leave!"

Now he wasn't just scared or uncomfortable, he was confused. One minute she's crying, asking him to stay, another minute she's angry and pointing towards the door, demanding he leave. Why did CJ have to go all female on him? Normally it was so easy to talk to her, but tonight … tonight she was going from one mood to the next, making him so confused … and it was beginning to tick him off!

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!"

"What's going on?"

"Yes, God dammit!"

Not only did taking the Lord's name in vain catch her off guard, so did the fire in his eyes. So much for getting him to express his true feelings for her! Why did the woman in a relationship always have to do all the work in matters of the heart anyway? She set her jaw and fought back tears as she started to explain.

"For years I convinced myself that us being friends was for the best, but over time things have changed. I can't pretend anymore, and I can't take it anymore, Houston. I can't stand to see you trying to find love with other women only to get hurt in return. It hurts me to have to witness it … so much so that sometimes I think that leaving might be the only way I can deal with the pain."

He came closer to her and put his hands on her arms. "CJ, you wouldn' t leave … you couldn't ... CJ?"

"Houston, you can't have it both ways."

He braced himself, afraid for more than one reason to ask her to explain herself further.

"CJ, what are you saying?"

She still couldn't believe him. The man had so many wonderful attributes except one: figuring out who loved him more than anyone. She knew she had no choice but to lay it all out on the line for him.

"Love isn't some instant physical attraction. I mean it's part of it, but it's not all of it. All these women you fall in love with, it's not based on anything substantial. They don't know you like I know you. All they see is a wealthy, handsome stud where I see a man with a heart bigger than the state of Texas and a friend who has never once let me down. Why don't you fall in love with a woman who already accepts your profession and loves you for who you are … someone like me?"

Her revelation caused her to release the rest of her emotions, crying uncontrollably as she stood there, emotionally naked before him. His concern for her mental state heightened and left him wondering how he could have hurt her without knowing it. So much for being her protector.

"God, CJ ... I had no idea."

She collected her tears.

"I know. You're not the most observant fellow, are ya?"

He shot her a look, surprised by that slight insult, especially after all the compliments she just listed. But, then again was she right? She knew him better than anyone, and he obviously wasn't the best judge of character when it came to romance. He had a track record a football stadium long to prove it.

He looked at her tenderly, taking the longest time to gaze at her face and study her eyes, trying to think with the correct head, He could tell she was waiting for his next move, waiting to see if he was going to say or do something. Could it be the answer to all of his heart trouble was standing right in front of him? Was he really that blind that he couldn't see how much she loved him - or possibly how much he loved her?

As he continued gazing at her he felt a force like a giant magnet was pulling him closer and closer to her. He brought his hand to caress her face and then gently let it fall, lightly brushing it against her skin, and getting a sense of what was beneath her clothes. He knew he couldn't make love to CJ just out of lust –even though truth be told exploring that new concept might be a lot of fun. After all, he was a man who rarely turned down such requests and she was a very attractive woman. He knew that if he made love to her there would be no turning back, no undoing, no second takes … no other women. CJ was the real deal. But was he ready to grow up and make both of their dreams come true?

He guessed they'd never know until they tried.

He pulled her close with one arm, tilted her jaw slightly with the other one and neared her lips with his, anticipating the most memorable kiss of his life. He poured every ounce of strength of his body into his lips and planted one on her. He found it so easy to encompass her lips with his ... the smell of her breath, the touch of her skin, and the feel of her lips so intoxicating.

He intensified his actions, picking up the pace, tracing kisses all around her neck and anywhere else they just so happened to go. She smiled as she finally felt not only his body intertwine with hers, but his soul as well.

In one swift motion he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

They didn't talk … they didn't need to, and it was a good thing since their mouths were too busy doing things that they had obviously been wanting to do for years. His hand accompanied his lips as they moved all around her face and onto her neck again, trailing down her shoulder and moving the strap of her top lower until he could access her breasts. He marveled at her body. Seeing parts via candlelight he had secretly wondered about for years. He dared to touch her. As soon as he did he relished in her softness, and the way her tips reacted to his hands. He kept checking her eyes, waiting to see if at some point she was unsure or fearful, but all she did was smile and wear the most contented expression on her face.

It was time to throw out the rulebook, all the silly doubts and fears. He was about to make the type of passionate love to her that a friend never dared.


	6. Chapter 6

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome – 6

She felt such warmth … and it wasn't just the weather. From his hands he emitted so many emotions: the emotions of a man with needs and desires, the emotions of a friend, so caring and giving, and the emotions of a lover finally able to express himself. He stroked her skin with subtle tracks of his touch, gentle yet sensual, up and down each arm, and underneath her shirt until he couldn't take it anymore. Before she knew it he was peeling her top off and looking at her with his deep brown eyes … not that she could really see them, but she could defintely feel them. It was the one regret the power outage brought. Had there been enough light in the room, she would be able to see his eyes as well as the rest of his body more vividly. Yet she could tell his eyes displayed tenderness and love, not superficial machismo need. The darkness brought the experience to a whole new level, simplistic yet intense as each touch of his hand or brush of his skin sent her to a higher plane of her senses.

He placed his lips onto her nipples, gently kissing them and fondling them as if they were recently discovered precious gems, just waiting to be refined. She closed her eyes, letting herself take it all in for what seemed like a pleasurable eternity before he finally released and stood up at the side of the bed.

She could tell he was removing his clothes, and freeing the part of him that she had never experienced before. A part of her prayed that he would hurry up and slide this generous part of his anatomy inside of her before he could change his mind. Another part of her wished he would take all night continuing to explore every inch of her body with his hands … and his mouth before finally giving her what she wanted most.

He must have read her mind for he found a compromise. His hands explored every inch left on her skin, respectfully removed the rest of her clothes in a pace that felt perfect with her expectations. He paused for a moment, marveling at the feel of her goddess-like physique beneath his body. He returned his mouth to her skin, feverishly kissing every single solitary inch of her until she arched her back from the type of pleasure that made her practically beg.

She was about to make a request when he positioned himself over her and did what she had dreamed for years he'd do.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'm ready."

"Like I said, I don't wanna hurt you … ever."

She confidently smiled, "You won't."

CJ gasped for a moment as she felt him entering her. Part of it was the sheer scientific sensation of his penis rubbing against the walls of her vagina, the other was the intangible emotion of being connected like they never have before. She wanted to memorize every nuance and detail about the way it felt during the hopeful first of many times they would enjoy each other's bodies. But he distracted her thoughts. She gasped for a second, until she could get a literal grasp on the moment at hand, gripping her hands into his buttocks as he began the exercise. Over the course of the next few minutes, she'd waver back and forth between moments of exhilaration and relaxation, trying to anticipate his every move, his every breath. But, just when she thought she had figured him out, Matt's rhythm accelerated faster and faster until she realized she found she couldn't contain herself any longer. She let out a cry just as he felt a surge. He jumped off the bed and came to rest against the doorframe, bracing himself, trying to regain a normal pulse rate. As CJ lay taking it all in, he held up a finger and said, "Be … right …. back," in between breaths.

He rushed into the kitchen for a drink of water, grabbed a glass and held it under the spigot for just a few seconds before bringing it to his mouth and downing it all, trying to gather himself in between swallows. As he went for a refill, CJ grabbed her robe and walked out into the kitchen.

She stopped at the doorway to study him a bit, perhaps in hopes to get some kind of immediate feedback of their closest encounter with each other ever.

As soon as he finished the second glass, she walked closer to him and placed her hands onto his chest, letting him embrace her into his arms.

He held her there a few moments, his heart beating a mile a minute, and his brain trying to analyze what just happened. Where did these sexual feelings for her suddenly come from? Was it the warm night and the power outage? Was it rebound emotions from Elizabeth leaving his life just hours earlier? Or was it because he had unknowingly been in love with his best friend for years?

He started to say something and she brought her finger to his lips,

"Shhhh, let's go back to bed."

She started to kiss him and he felt no choice but to kiss her back. As they built up the momentum again, he noticed the smile she wore on her face. Even during a power outage, she could brighten up a whole room.

* * *

Some where after the second round they fell asleep. When CJ awoke hours later she found herself in the exact same position as the night before: with her head resting against his shoulder, her hand placed on his chest, and her leg partially draped over his thigh. Only difference is that there was light in the room now. She could see him in full view, for with the warmth he had resisted even a sheet to cover up with. Good decision, she thought, for it gave her a chance to see how wonderful his body looked lying next to hers.

And now, even after such a wonderful experience, she felt a mix of emotions. On one hand she felt more loved than she ever had. Everything she ever dreamed about making love with Matt came true for her last night, and yet she could feel her heart ache as she realized the night was over. After all the conversations they had, and all the positions they expressed their love with, he still hadn't verbalized his feelings. So she was left to wonder: would this be a one-night stand, or the start of a long-term romance? She prepared herself for the possibility that they might never be skin to skin again. Add her name to the collection of women he made mad, passionate love to, and then moved on.

He started to wake and he looked over at the woman who lay next to him. This was not a stranger, this was CJ ... _his_ CJ. A woman he knew better by far than any other woman he'd ever known- especially after last night. Was it all a dream? Did all that really happen? How could it be that it was the most fulfilling sex he ever had? To think that the night started off so depressing and now he was on cloud nine. If Elizabeth and him never parted, he might have never known what is was like to make love to his best friend!

He felt fear suddenly encompass him knowing that making love to CJ was making a commitment. He could never consider her a one-night stand or even a one-month stand for that matter - she was far too special. Was he scared of commitment? No, he couldn't be. The idea of marriage - being with the same woman every day and every night, building memories and doing all the little ordinary, everyday things with, seemed extremely appealing to him. He was ready to settle down and marry just a few short days earlier, but then again he wasn't – well at least not with Elizabeth. Could it be that he didn't marry Elizabeth because he was really in love with the beautiful woman he made love to last night? He turned over onto his side to gaze at her face, noticing how peaceful, happy and ravishing she looked.

He brushed his hand against her face. She instinctively looked up and smiled at him, and suddenly … like magic – all his fears, all his doubts, all the list of questions on his mind… completely disappeared.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning. Did you get any sleep?"

"A little. You?'

"Some."

"Any idea what time it is?"

Before he could look at his watch, the phone rang.

"I guess the phone's working now. You better answer," he advised.

She reached over his chest and picked up the receiver, "Hello? … Hi, Uncle Roy … yep, he's here. He was just helping me move some furniture."

She cupped her hand over the phone before handing it to him.

"Moving furniture, huh?"

She shrugged. "Well, It's not a total lie. The bed moved."

The corners of his mouth widened, revealing his dimples and the first real smile she'd seen on him in days.

"Hello? … Ah, hi Uncle Roy, what's up? …. Uh huh … uh huh …"

She climbed out of the bed and stood there in front of him, revealing the only thing she had left to show him: her body in the daylight.

He dropped his jaw at the sight, but then over emphasized a frown when she put her robe on and headed towards the kitchen.

"Ah, yeah, Uncle Roy… I'm here … ah CJ, why don't you let me help you with that chair? … ah, we'll both be there in about an hour, okay? Okay, bye."

"Trouble?" she asked as she called from the kitchen.

"Nope," he answered as he climbed out of bed. "He was just wondering when we were coming into the office. He said Murray just returned from his business trip and is chomping at the bit with a lot of urgent paperwork for us. I told him we would be there in an hour. That okay with you?"

"Yep," she replied, returning to the room to start the shower. Just as she started for the kitchen again, he stopped her and took her hand.

"By the way … last night … last night was great."

She was glad it was him that said it first. At least some of her insecurity waned. She edged closer to him and brought her hands to his chest. "I hope we can we do it again sometime..."

She could tell that statement caught him a little off guard. She was trying not to be too pushy, yet she thought it was a decent question to ask in their situation.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Is now too soon?" he asked as he led her into the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Blind, Thick-Headed, and Handsome – 7

Matt waited for CJ to finish dressing before putting his arms around her one last time. Their third round had left them with little time to drive to work, let alone eat breakfast in the hour they promised. The day was full of anticipation: today was going to be the first day they'd be partners at work after being lovers in the bedroom.

"So Ms. Parsons, are you satisfied with the way I moved your furniture?"

She played along.

"In the bedroom, very. But, I expect I'll need to address other rooms in the near future. That is, if you don't mind helping me?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I think there's some redecorating that needs to be done at my house, too."

She smiled broadly and he reciprocated, pleased not only with their banter, but the way her smile made her face even more beautiful to gaze at.

As they rode to the office in his car, CJ smiled thinking about their night. Even though Matt still hadn't declared his love for her in verbal terms, she found herself abundantly happy with a feeling that this would not be one-night stand. All of her years being a female in the dating world taught her that she shouldn't base her happiness on a feeling, but couldn't she overlook that technicality at the moment? She was happier than she'd ever been and by the looks of the smile on Matt's face, so was he. And anyway, actions speak louder than words, right? He was a man, and like most men, had a little trouble with that aspect of a relationship. She was prepared for the fact that it could be weeks or even months until he'd said the big 'L' word. After all, it only took him about fifteen years to figure out how much he obviously wanted to sleep with her, so she probably should be patient and just roll with it ... literally.

Just as soon as they arrived in the parking garage, he climbed out of his car and opened her door for her. Hand and hand they walked to the elevator, kissing one last time as the elevator doors closed. They rode up to the penthouse office with a plan to hide their new-found affections for one another, and maybe when the opportunity presented itself, they'd be able to sneak a kiss or two.

Just before the doors opened they released their hands from one another and cleared their throats.

"Ah, I see you two have finally arrived."

"Morning, Uncle Roy."

Roy raised an eyebrow at their differing attire – CJ looked like a Princess compared to Matt the Pauper.

"So how did the furniture moving go?"

"Would you believe that I had to move one of her chairs three times? Just like a woman, being so indecisive."

CJ faked a hurtful slap on his shoulder, prompting a laugh from Roy.

"Ouch!" he humored right back at her. "What's new?"

"Well besides Murray being, well Murray, you haven't missed much. Chris spent most of the morning trying to reboot Baby after that power outage last night. It seems that there was a glitch in one of the generators. The power must have only been interrupted for only a second, but it was obviously enough to throw Baby off. It was one heck of a black out. Couldn't even listen the ballgame on the radio. Tried to do some reading – had to do it with a flashlight."

CJ immediately directed her attention towards Baby while Matt walked over the bar to partake of some bagels and coffee. They smiled secretly to themselves knowing that neither one of them had any complaints about the power outage at all.

Matt sat at the bar pleasantly ogling CJ. Something about the way she sat working with Baby in her business attire made him weak in the knees ... and she wasn't even trying to be seductive, which in turn only made her seem sexier.

"Oh, good Big Guy, you're finally here. I have all of your paperwork done. Took me the better part of a week to get everything in order, but I finally got everything finalized. These forms need your signature on the top page, and your initials on all the pages after that."

Matt looked over at the accountant who just interrupted his devious thoughts. He looked down at the papers just placed in his hands and tried to focus on what was before him.

"Ah, what are these, Murray?"

"Your updated tax and insurance forms."

"Tax and insurance forms?"

"Uh huh."

"What for?"

"Uh, all of the changes you need to have completed for your marriage to Elizabeth."

Oh, yeah, that …

"Ah, I'm not marrying Elizabeth."

"You're not marrying Elizabeth?"

"No, I'm not."

The mention of her name prompted CJ to freeze in her seat. Matt could tell she was listening and waiting to hear to what he was going to say on the subject.

"But, I have everything updated in triplicate … home, auto, life, fire, flood, health … it's all here."

Matt took a long look at him, glanced at CJ and Roy, set the bagel in between his teeth, and grabbed some of the papers, ripping them in two. "What ….what are you doing?"

Matt smiled at him as he handed the torn papers back to him. CJ tried to cover up a laugh by biting her lip.

"Giving you a head start."

Murray started to hyperventilate.

CJ rose from her seat and walked over to him, "Are you okay Murray?"

Roy added, "Not another nervous breakdown I hope?"

It would be his twenty-third.

Murray shook his head animatedly as he started towards the bar.

"No, I'll be fine after I have a little scotch."

"Ah, Murray, you don't drink, remember?" reminded Matt.

He stopped.

"Oh, yeah."

"Look, Murray if you want I can give you a hand with redoing all the paperwork," offered CJ

"You will? You'll help me? With all of it?"

"Sure, it'll be my pleasure," she asserted as she took Murray by the arm and shot Matt a confident glance.

Those forms Matt ripped in half gave her a little confirmation that his relationship with Elizabeth was really over – silly, perhaps, but right now she'll take any evidence of his new commitment to her where she could get it. And she'd more than happy to help put it into writing that he was a single man again ... well, sort of.

Roy turned to Matt and asked, "So you and Elizabeth have called it quits? For good?"

He nodded and took a sip of his coffee, "Yep."

"If you don't mind me saying so, you don't seem too upset about it?"

"No, not as much as I was last night. But, CJ and I had a long talk ... and I feel a lot better now."

Matt thought he was safe – it was an honest answer. But, Roy looked at him curiously, still wondering how he could have bounced back so quickly.

"Well, if you excuse me, Uncle Roy, I have to change."

He nodded still puzzled by Matt's mood.

"Yeah, well if you don't need me for a few hours, I'd like to run a quick errand to restock my refrigerator."

But, Matt didn't seem to hear him, just like Matt or CJ didn't seem to hear him when he mentioned how rough it was being in his house alone during the power outage. Roy tilted his head, wondering what was up between the two of them.

* * *

After going downstairs to change, Matt sat and thumbed through his phone messages, seeing if any of them seemed particularly urgent or interesting, which none of them did. Even with CJ out of the office, he still had trouble concentrating. He returned the messages to his desk and walked out to the patio to gaze out at the city, recollecting the memories of last night. He knew he meant what he said when he told CJ the sex was great. He also knew he felt a sense of contentment and inner peace from the experience. Making love to CJ satisfied not just his physical needs, but his emotional needs as well.

But, something still wasn't sitting right with him. Perhaps it was the timing, or maybe even the suddenness of it all. It seemed that only minutes separated his broken heart from a mended one. He figured he should probably spend some time analyzing it - making sure his brain, heart, and gut were all in agreement with one another. Time would tell if he and CJ were meant to be, and he knew he could at least commit himself to that.

But yet he couldn't seem to wrap his brain around the idea of dating CJ like he would any other woman. It didn't seem to fit her. They knew practically everything there was to know about each other – especially after last night. Why would they need to date for months or even years before confirming what they had was indeed true love? Any couple that were both friends and lovers had what most people would consider a good basis to tie the knot. Wait a minute, hold everything: did his brain just say tie the knot … as in I Do … as in Mr. and Mrs. … as in marriage?

No, no they couldn't do that, not so soon anyway. In a way they had only just begun – it was a cliché, but it was true, and he just agreed to his conscience to give the relationship some time. They couldn't make such a rash, impulsive decision on such a serious matter – could they?

* * *

An hour later CJ returned from Murray's office and joined Matt on the patio.

"Hey there."

He immediately turned and smiled at her.

"Hey you're back," he said looking at his watch, "And so soon. It must mean that Murray's calmed down?"

She laughed, "Uh huh. He'll be fine. He just needed a little help getting started. Whatcha been doing?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing, huh?"

"Nope."

She watched his eyes scan over her features fondly and touch her hair playfully.

"Houston?"

He took a quick look around for any witnesses and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What would you say if we left work early today and …"

"And?"

"And spent the rest of the day just kind of hanging out together."

It sounded like a good idea to her, especially if the "rest of the day" also meant the evening, too.

"What did you have in mind?"

The answer was going to knock her socks off.


	8. Chapter 8

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome – 8

After giving CJ a cryptic instruction to take his car back to her house and pack an overnight bag, Matt went downstairs to do the same for himself, making a few phone calls along the way. When she returned, he grinned as if he was up to no good, refusing to let on or give any clues.

Forty minutes into the helicopter flight, he still hadn't shared his plans with her. It wasn't the only thing he was keeping to himself, though. He still hadn't shared one iota of his feelings yet. CJ guessed it was either because he was unwilling or even unable to do so. Even though that fact somewhat frustrated her, she knew she had to trust him. She knew him well enough to know that he probably had nothing but good intentions up his sleeve. It wasn't based on anything specific, just a feeling. That old intuition that was always present between them and the one thing over the years she could always count on.

She watched the compass and the mileage on the dashboard, knowing a thing or two about navigating a helicopter. Matt knew it would only be a matter of time before she figured out where they were heading. She saw a mass of very bright lights in the horizon and he pivoted his eyes in anticipation of her response.

"Las Vegas?"

"I was thinking dinner and a show. You game?"

"What if I say no?"

She surprised him with an unexpected answer and it made him think.

"Hmm ... if you say no then I'm going to … well I don't know what I'm going to do but I guess I'll think of something."

Stumping him made her laugh, which in turn made his puzzled expression widen into a broad smile.

* * *

As soon as the helicopter landed on top of a tall building, they were greeted by a man dressed in formal attire.

"Ah, Mr. Houston, Ms. Parsons? Right this way please."

The usher escorted them inside to a staircase, which led to a hall, and then to an elevator. Once they elevator doors opened at the main floor, they were led into the lobby of a posh nightclub. Matt grinned from ear to ear, pleasantly watching CJ's reaction at every step.

When they arrived inside the nightclub, CJ's eyes widened to a huge surprise when she realized who was performing - the biggest female country singer in the country.

"Hannah Travis?" she exclaimed.

Matt nodded and smiled as the usher led them to a front table.

"Houston, I have a feeling that you didn't plan this until late this afternoon. So how did you get these seats on such short notice?"

"I have my ways."

Yes, he certainly did.

* * *

Not only was the music great, but Matt and CJ also enjoyed Hannah's charming personality. She was a true lady on the stage, introducing each member of her band as if they were a close family member, including her guitar she affectionately named Baby. They got a real big kick out of that. They also got a big kick out of the up tempo songs they could join with the audience on the dance floor. And during the slower, more intimate songs, Matt sat as close as could to CJ as he could, holding her hand and smiling at her.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a suspicious-looking man, staring at the star on stage. The man seemed to be by himself, wandering around the audience as if he was about to try something.

CJ noticed that her date was slightly distracted, and without turning her attention away from the stage, she leaned in close and spoke out of the corner of her mouth.

"What are you looking at?"

"There's a suspicious looking man wearing a blue jacket … no, don't look … he's about four tables up on the left side. He keeps walking around and staring at Miss Travis."

She waited a few seconds before conveniently dropping her napkin on the floor. When she bent to pick it up, she got a glance of the man, and concurred with Matt's assessment.

"Looks creepy to me. Gonna try and approach him or let security know?"

"No, not just yet. I'm just gonna keep an eye him."

They returned to enjoying the concert, still keeping an informal vigil on the suspicious man. Matt thought to himself that it sure was fun being on a date with CJ. If he had been in the same situation with Elizabeth, he would have had to either keep his suspicion a secret or make up an excuse for the nervous woman hiding under his table.

Hannah ended another song and all of a sudden the man did what Matt was afraid he'd do. He burst through security, ran onto the stage and stole Hannah's acoustic guitar.

Matt impulsively sprang into action, running after the man as he headed towards the exit.

CJ followed, running closely behind him as did Hannah shortly after her, pleading, "Not my guitar! Not my precious Baby!" Without much effort, Matt caught up with the man just outside the stage door, clocked him in the jaw, and sent him onto the pavement below. CJ instinctively put her arm out and grabbed the guitar before it went smashing onto the concrete.

Seconds later, Hannah and her body guard came onto the scene. After they saw Matt standing over the perpetrator, Hannah turned and noticed CJ holding her precious Baby.

"Oh, thank God!"

The body guard and Matt helped the perpetrator to his feet, keeping a grip on his arms until security arrived.

"Oh, thank you so much for saving my Baby! I can't tell you how much this means to me!"

Matt and CJ welcomed her response and went on to converse with her, introducing themselves and happy that they not only prevented a crime, but got a chance to personally meet a celebrity such as Hannah.

"Thank you both again so much, and if there's ever anything I can ever do for you, y'all just let me know, ya hear?"

* * *

The show must go on.

Hannah returned to the stage, taking a few extra minutes catch her breath and tune her guitar.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to publicly thank the couple in the first row. They helped me get my precious Baby back, and we all know how important this old guitar is to me! Won't y'all give a special hand to, ah I'm sorry, your names again?

Matt had hoped to keep a low profile and was almost tempted use some fake names. But he didn't think that Guy Amarillo and Pleasure Fox sounded appropriate in this instance.

"Ah, it's Matt and CJ."

"Okay, Matt and CJ, I'd like to dedicate this next song to you. You seem like you either work together or are sweethearts?"

CJ looked at Matt waiting for his response.

"Well ma'am, both actually," he said proudly as he squeezed her hand.

CJ smiled at that admission. It seemed as if he was giving her confirmation of his feelings in little dribs and drabs.

"Oh how nice! If you don't mind me asking, how long have you known each other?"

CJ humorously braced herself for Matt's answer and the audience's reaction.

"Twenty years, give or take few."

The audience roared.

"Goodness gracious! I hope it isn't another twenty years until you finally get hitched!"

Hitched ... now there was an idea!

Hannah started into her next song, singing the first two verses and refrain before improvising in an extended bridge, showing off her guitar skills as kind of a celebration of her Baby being returned to her.

By the time Hannah was into the refrain again, Matt had leaned in close to CJ's face and kissed her cheek, pleasurably distracting her.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea."

She glared at him perplexed.

"What's not such a bad idea?"

"Getting married, CJ. You we right about taking a risk. I think we belong together. I love you and I don't see the point of us wasting any time. We already know everything there is to know about each other. You're my best friend and you will always be my best friend. We are in Vegas, and we are in love. I think we should get married tonight. That is if you'd like to be my wife?"

CJ just sat frozen in shock. Matt figured she was digesting his whole speech, for he said a mouthful. Actually, all she heard was I love you and I think we should get married. Everything else was just a big audio blur to her.

"Well?" he asked.

She sat completely still, staring at Matt like he had just said the most absurd thing a man had ever said to any woman in the history of the universe. Had it not been for a few tears she felt forming in her eyes, she might have thought she was dreaming.

"CJ?"

Hannah finished the song and couldn't help but notice CJ's tear-stained face.

She bent down at the edge of stage and discretely asked, "Are you okay, ma'am?"

But CJ couldn't nod, speak, or display any sign of brain activity.

Hannah looked to Matt to answer for her.

"Ah, I think she's in shock. I just proposed to her."

"Well, I'll be!"

Hannah stood back up to her microphone, "Ladies and gentleman, we have a marriage proposal here tonight. Our hero Matt just asked his girlfriend CJ to marry him!"

The audience burst into a chorus of oohs and emotional applause.

During all the excitement, a tabloid reporter from Tattletale Magazine had been watching from his table, feverishly jotting down the details of the events he witnessed first hand. He was hoping to get an exclusive for the attempt on Hannah Travis' guitar but his attention soon shifted towards this other story that seemed of even more interest. He recognized Matt and CJ from a stint on the top of the Osaki Hotel in Los Angeles a few months ago. He knew who Matt was, and how many magazines his name would sell. He jotted on his note pad, "World famous detective proposes marriage to longtime business partner just days after aborted wedding to Irish heiress."

This was going to be the news story of the decade.


	9. Chapter 9

Blind, Thick-Headed, and Handsome – 9

"CJ?"

She just kept staring at him, at a loss as to what to say or do.

Matt was starting to get a little worried. Had he known such a question would cripple her astute speaking skills, he might have asked her in a private setting. Ah, but he hadn't really planned any of this.

He wasn't the only one interested in her response. Hannah, her band, and a good majority of everyone in the audience were waiting on bated breath for her answer. The theater grew to a pin drop silence as CJ felt the bright light and warmth of the spotlight come upon her.

Oh great, this was all she needed. No pressure, right?

"Houston, are you sure?"

She finally spoke with the thought that needed to be asked by the one leveled-headed person at the table. Matt grew silent at her question and just gazed into her eyes, searching his head, gut and heart for the right words. His head told him that it was a very good idea: CJ was a woman who definitely accepted his profession and wouldn't try change him. His gut told him that he should have married her a long time ago so stop procrastinating already! As for his heart, well his eyes revealed that emotion as a couple of tears started in them.

He answered her by bringing his lips onto to hers and planting one of those certifiably passionate, spine-tingling, earth-shattering, I-love-you-beyond-the-shadow-of-a-doubt kisses on her.

The audience almost burst into applause until Hannah held up a finger asking them to wait. CJ still hadn't responded yet.

He slowly released his lips and asked his question again, only in a little simpler terms.

"CJ, what do you say, will you marry me?"

And she finally thought about it – best she could with what seemed like the whole world watching her.

She worried that this was a whim. They had only become lovers since the night before. Anyone else who had ever gotten hitched after such a short romance usually ended up regretting it the very next day, if not in the weeks following. But, that wasn't exactly their situation. They've known each other for years, been through thick and thin together, watched each other try to find happiness with other people only to be hurt in the end. They loved each other for so long, trying in vain to suppress those feelings until they finally realized they just couldn't do that anymore. Last night was the best time of her life and she loved the idea of having many more moments like that. She couldn't imagine anyone else she'd rather spend every waking moment with, doing all the things that two friends, colleagues, and lovers could do together. So she knew they loved each other, it was only question of the timing. Timing was everything and so was her response. She better hurry up and give him an answer before everyone, including Matt had lost their patience.

She looked into his eyes and finally nodded. Tears came to both of their eyes and he kissed her again. The audience erupted into a chorus of cheers and applause.

Hannah wiped her eye, too.

"My this was has been an eventful evening."

* * *

CJ awoke next to Matt, smiling and recollecting the flurry of activity of the previous night. From the impulsive, surprise flight to Vegas for the concert of a lifetime, to the guitar-stealing thug and the unexpected proposal. All capped off with a trip to the late night wedding chapel where they said their "I dos" and were serenaded in song by Hannah and the resident preacher, who also moonlighted as an Elvis impersonator. Actually, their harmonies blended pretty well together, she thought.

And then the night in their hotel room where they barely made inside the door before succumbing to their recently discovered sexual passions for each other.

They doubled their personal record, set only twenty-four hours earlier, when they made love six different times. It wasn't anything they had planned, it just happened, which was sort of symbolic of not only their relationship, but their lifestyle as well. It lasted all night, significantly wearing out the groom, who was now forced to wake up earlier than he wanted to so that he could do the responsible thing and call the office.

He felt her eyes on him and raised an eyelid to to see her smiling at him.

"Morning … Wifey."

She rolled her eyes at the cheap nickname.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"What, you don't like?"

"Try harder, Houston."

"Funny, I seem to recall those words a lot last night."

She reacted by playfully slugging him with a pillow. He was wide awake now.

"Hey!"

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"I can think of at least a dozen names to call you after last night. Most of them X-rated."

Oh, that was all he needed to get going again! But, Lord help him, he didn't have the strength!

He tried to reach over top of her for the phone but he couldn't even do that.

CJ saw him struggle and brought the phone onto his abdomen, causing him to let out a gasp like an anvil had just landed on him. She watched him fumble as he dialed and laughed to herself: Matt was kind of funny to watch in the morning.

"Morning Chris, I was just checking in. CJ and I got involved in a case out of town late last night and we won't be in the office until noon. I was wondering if you could do a favor for me? Would you call Lieutenant Hoyt, Uncle Roy, Murray, and Cousin Will for me? I want to let everyone in on an important matter when we arrive … yeah, have them be there around noon …. as soon as everyone gets there, I'll fill you in, too. Thanks."

They could have easily rolled over and fallen back to sleep, but the thought of the look on their friends and family member's faces when they'd tell them the earth-shattering news was propelling them to get moving.

* * *

A few hours later their helicopter landed on top of the Houston Inc. building. As they climbed out of the chopper Matt searched but found that nobody else was there yet.

"Oh, good. CJ. Everyone must be at lunch. Maybe we can inaugurate the office while they're out?"

CJ was about to deter him from that risky idea, when he encompassed her with his arms and planted one of his trademark kisses on her lips.

Hoyt bounded off the elevator, looking for … well anyone. He spotted Matt on the patio and walked towards him, about to call his name when he realized that he wasn't alone. Upon further examination, he could tell that Matt was kissing someone. This wasn't anything out of the unusual, but he didn't think he should stare and started to turn away when he caught a glimpse of the person he was kissing. He stopped dead in his tracks and hung his mouth open in complete shock (there would be a lot that going around). In the meantime, Roy, Will, Chris, and Murray had arrived in the lobby and walked up the stairs, noticing Hoyt staring towards the patio.

"What is it Michael?"

Hoyt pointed towards the patio with his finger. As they focused they all stared in shock (it was an epidemic).

Matt and CJ were so occupied with their embrace that they didn't notice the small crowd of people gathering only a few feet away, nor did they hear their comments.

"Did CJ get a promotion?"

"… or just a raise?"

They all laughed out loud, except for Chris, who was shaking her head at the immature boys in the room. "Well, I for one think it's very romantic."

"You would," Roy mused.

Someone cleared their throat and CJ slowly pealed her lips off of Matt's and looked over his shoulder, half surprised to see they were not alone.

Everyone stood frozen in silence waiting for someone to break the ice.

Chris dared, "I hope you two aren't going to elope. It would really disappoint all of us who've been waiting SUCH a long time for this."

She thought her question was funny since it was way premature, let alone probable.

"Well actually …"

Matt and CJ turned and smiled at one another before holding up their hands and showing everyone their wedding rings.

"You two … are … when did all this happen?" Hoyt asked.

"Last night in Vegas."

A few awkward seconds passed before anyone could close their dropped jaws and move a muscle.

Finally, Will broke through the silence with a huge "Well, its about damn time!" and everyone else followed suit, extending their arms for congratulatory hugs.

Chris wiped the tears from her eyes as she went to hug CJ.

"I can't believe it! It's all just so sudden!"  
"I know. Isn't it great!"

After embracing Matt, Roy pulled him aside, putting his abject joy on hold for a second.

"Don't get me wrong, Mattlock. I am absolutely thrilled that you and CJ tied the knot. But, don't you think this is all a bit sudden?"

Matt agreed with him somewhat.

"Yeah, I guess, but once CJ and I found out how we really felt about each other, we didn't see any point in waiting. It just felt so right."

Roy couldn't argue with that and granted Matt a confident smile.

"You two look VERY happy. Are you going to tell Elizabeth?"

He was afraid he'd ask that.

"Perhaps, after our honeymoon. I know it may be a lot to ask but I'd like everyone to kind of keep our marriage a secret until we get back. I'm not sure what our extended employees and friends might say about my abrupt change of heart. I'd like a little time to pass before we announce it to the world."

Roy agreed to that logical plan as they looked over at Chris who seemed to be more elated than everyone in the room combined.

"Good luck telling Chris to keep it a secret. She's been waiting years for you two to get together."

Matt smiled.

Roy held out his arms to embrace CJ as Hoyt shook Matt's hand and congratulated him.

And then someone finally noticed that Murray wasn't among the well-wishers. They looked around the office and finally saw him lying on the floor by the jacuzzi. Matt and Will rushed to his side.

"Murray you okay?"

"Huh? What am I doing down here?"

"You must have fainted, Murray."

"Fainted? Well, I've never fainted in my whole entire life. What would ever cause me to do that?"

Roy dared to answer him.

"Probably because you're going to have to redo all of Matt's paperwork again."

Chris had something else to add.

"And don't forget CJ. You're going to have to update her stuff as well."

And just like that Murray's face went blank and he hit the floor ... again.


	10. Chapter 10

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome -10

The man looked at the tabloid in disbelief. No, on second thought, he wasn't that surprised. But the timing sure seemed a bit odd. Matt proposed to CJ only days after ending his relationship with that Irish heiress? No wonder neither one of them showed up to protest at his parole hearing - they were distracted. Now might be the ideal time for some sweet, long anticipated revenge.

Of course revenge would take money. And who did he know that would be willing to support some such retribution on the super couple?

He showed up at the mansion of the Irish heiress with the tabloid and an old business card in hand. When the door opened, he flashed a smile.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Ma'am. My name is Robert Tyler. I'm an acquaintance of Miss Sheridan. Is she home at the moment?"

While Mrs. Hollingsworth was sizing up the well-dressed, articulate man, Elizabeth came down the stairs and into the foyer.

"Who is it, Mrs. H?"

She stood back from the door and let her see for herself.

Robert glanced at the lovely heiress and was taken a back at her vision. She was very attractive, of course – Matt Houston always had good taste in women. Was she prettier than CJ? Robert wasn't sure.

"Ah, Miss Sheridan I presume?"

"Yes … you seem to have caught me at a disadvantage. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Probably not. But, we do have something in common, or should I say some_one_."

She looked him inquisitively as he held up the tabloid and showed it to her.

* * *

"You know, I could just stare at you all day. My you're pretty."

That observation had CJ wondering if Matt had always appreciated her looks or if it was a sudden realization ever since he saw what was underneath her clothes. Of course being in a string bikini on a tropical beach didn't hurt.

She smiled, bending one of her knees and stretching an arm over her head.

"Mrs. Houston, you're trying to seduce me."

She grinned discretely at that comment, letting him enjoy the view.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just working on my tan. I haven't had an opportunity to just relax and lay in the sun since that extremely short vacation I took at that beach club a few months back."

But he didn't hear her last words. He was too busy picturing the moment when he'd slide his hand onto her chest to remove her bikini top, knowing how wonderful it would be to taste and feel when he'd touch and kiss her breasts.

He scanned their private Hawaiian beach one more time before moving closer and whispering in her ear, "You know, we have this beach all to ourselves … no one's around for miles …"

With that suggestion CJ started to anticipate how he was going to make their honeymoon sex more memorable than all the other times they made love. It seemed to be an insurmountable task, but her husband was a man who excelled at challenges.

He began with his kisses, lightly tasting her lips with his own until he fully encompassed them. Not wanting to waste much time, he snuck his hand under her top, circling her nipple with his fingers. The feeling on her part was heightened with her eyes closed. The experience for him was heightened with his eyes open – he really enjoyed looking at her body and the way it reacted to his hands. He went over to her other breast and pulled the fabric aside of it, letting his mouth caress the nipple softly against his tongue. His hand traveled downward, placing it underneath her thong where he immediately began stroking her. She moaned at the pleasure of it all, and the way he made her feel as if her body was a temple of sorts and Matt was the worshipper.

He slid his hands down along her hips, completely removing her thong along the way. He sat for a moment admiring her bare pussy and readying it with his fingers. He brought his mouth onto to where she craved it the most and began manipulating her with his lips and tongue. The sensation became so intense that it took every ounce of strength she had to spread her legs farther apart so that he could deepen his manipulation. Between this new position and his technique she found herself on her way to a higher-level orgasm, if that was even possible. She moaned, letting out cries that included his name and a few deities, unable to control the volume and caught between feelings of formless control and complete euphoria. God, he was good, she thought … real good.

It didn't take long. In no time, it seemed, she had yet another orgasm. She had lost count at this point but she knew it totaled far more than she had in a while. With so much pent up passion for each other, she wondered if the next thirty or forty years of marriage would yield this same kind of intensity.

After Matt coaxed the remaining moisture from her, she laid stretched out on her towel, taking it all in. She saw him out of the corner of her eye removing his clothes, ready for her attention. She turned to her side and immediately began fondling him, happy to reciprocate. She wrapped her hands around his erection and started massaging it in ways that emitted similar moans from him as she had earlier. Seeing proof that she was pleasuring him, she moved closer, encompassing her hand around his balls while sliding his cock into her mouth, fully engaging him into a paradise that he had so recently come to love from her.

After a few intense minutes, he cried her name and few other inaudible words as he climaxed. She helped him release, and then moved next to him, letting him encompass her with his arms. She loved cuddling him with him after sex almost as much as the experience itself. After all she was a woman who stereotypically enjoyed the feeling that their love-making was just that, and that nothing, materialistic or otherwise, was between them.

He wondered if they would be this hot and heavy long after their honeymoon was over, and if they'd ever be able to concentrate or do anything else besides sex … like work and eat. Speaking of food …

"CJ, I thought we'd eat at the Novellis' restaurant tonight. I made reservations in the alias of Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka. I thought it would be fun to surprise them."

She looked up and and surprised him with a frown.

"I guess that means we'll have to get back to the hotel and get dressed, huh?"

He smiled devilishly.

"Well, we have a whole hour until we have to be there and their restaurant is only a few minutes away …"

She reached to him, encompassing his lips with her own and pulling him on top of her.

* * *

Elizabeth was so intrigued that she invited Robert onto the veranda where they sat down at the table to discuss their common interest. She had never heard of him, so he definitely had the advantage.

"So you were engaged to CJ?"

"I was … before Houston came between us."

She stared at him, surprised by that statement. In the short time Matt and her were together, the subject of a relationship with CJ or any other women had never come up. Tyler saw her reaction and figured that she still had some strong feelings for Matt.

She took a closer look at the picture trying to play devil's advocate.

"This is a tabloid. How am I to know this is even true? It could all be made up – even the photo."

He was prepared for that response.

"I've had a lengthy career as a reporter and know the man personally who took the picture and wrote the byline. He's ruthless, but accurate."

She rose from the table and started to pace.  
"I…I can't believe it. I didn't think there was ever anything between them."

"I used to think that, too. But now that I've had time to gather some perspective, I know now that they must have been lovers on and off for years."

She swung around and widened her eyes at him.

"No!"

"Believe it. I've seen the way they've interacted with each other, and everyone knows how much time they spend together … working."

For a moment he thought about mentioning Matt's famous reputation with lots of other ladies as well, but that fact might make Elizabeth doubt Matt's loyalty to only one woman and play against his plans.

A part of her didn't want to hear anymore, but another part of her was too tempted to know what else he had to say on the subject.

"How long were you involved with CJ?"

"Romantically not that long - about six weeks. But, I've known them both since college. That's when Matt introduced me to her. We reconnected when I moved to L.A. last year."

This information confirmed her suspicions that he might be a reliable source, since she didn't even know what college Matt attended.

Seeing the naïve expression on her face, Tyler figured she was probably unaware of his recent incarceration. It gave him some reassurance that she would be an easy pawn to coerce and help him carry out his plans.

"Well, the way I see it, we could help each other out. You want Matt, and I want CJ."

She widened her eyes and set her jaw.

"Mr. Tyler, if you even think for a minute that I want to be involved in something illegal that would harm either one of them…"

"Now hold on a second. Who said anything about violence? All I want you to do is help me arrange an opportunity to get in between them so that I can rekindle what CJ and I once had. You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours."

He did have an interesting idea. If he could convince CJ to leave Matt, then Elizabeth could comfort Matt in his time of need. Without CJ in his life he might even want to give up being a detective and settle down with a woman who would never break his heart. It was an decent plan, but was she so desperate to be with Matt that she'd financially back such an outrageous idea?

"I want no part of your ludicrous plan, Mr. Tyler. Count me out."

He resigned himself thinking that this wouldn't be easy. But, then again, nothing worthwhile ever was.

"Okay, then, if that's the way you want it. If you won't help me out I could resort to another idea, which may or may not involve violence. And don't even think about notifying the police or warning any of the Houstons. I don't react too kindly to people interfering with my plans."

A chill went up her spine as he uttered those words. She saw the intensity in his eyes and knew he meant what he said. She showed him the way out and secretly wished she had never let him in the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome -11

CJ and Matt arrived in the parking lot of the restaurant giddily anticipating the reaction when they'd surprise the Novellis. It was the only possible thing that could have dragged them away from their honeymoon suite, the beach, or any where else they had been passionately celebrating their union.

As soon as Matt opened the door they could hear the familiar sound of Mama's voice barking orders to her maitre d' and the tantalizing aroma of the world's best pasta sauce. The restaurant was busy, so busy that Mama rushed right past them seemingly ignoring them at first. A few seconds later they heard a clamor of what sounded like a dish breaking in the kitchen. Then Mama immerged, bursting through the kitchen door with her hands pressed against her face.

"Houston? CJ?"

She started as if she was going to embrace them but stopped instead. They were a sight for sore eyes, but something was different about them. She rested her elbow in her arm, tapping her finger against her cheek, sizing them up and down until she realized they were doing something she's never seen them do - hold hands. Upon further examination of their hands she saw wedding rings – another first.

"You … two … married?" she dared to ask as she gestured back and forth between them.

They nodded with big smiles, bracing themselves for a big Italian maternal bear hug. But, Mama turned away and raised her voice, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"VINCENZO!"

They cringed and watched Mama rush away from them, apparently searching for her son.

"What is it now Mama?"

But she was so flustered that she couldn't articulate any words in either English or Italian. Vince wondered what on earth could have silenced his mother – a nearly impossible task. Had a celebrity such as the President or the Pope stopped by the restaurant?

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the entrance, pointing, until Vince finally saw what had silenced her.

"Houston! CJ! What a surprise! What on earth brings you here?"

The happy couple held out their hands, displaying their rings.

"We got married!"

So this is what made his mother speechless. It must be a family trait for Vince found himself staring at them motionless for a few moments.

No, it wasn't a family trait, it was just the usual reaction their friends and family had concerning not only their unplanned nuptials, but their unplanned relationship as well. After the scene in the penthouse office they should have expected as much.

They waited for seemed like an eternity wondering if either one of them was going to say something.

"Well … " Matt prompted.

Vince finally spoke.

"Well … it's about damn time!"

He heartily embraced them as Mama found her speech again.

"I can't believe it! Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

Tears came to her eyes as she grabbed CJ's glowing face and embraced her, kissing her on both sides of her cheek.

Seconds later Mama absconded with CJ, taking her by the hand and showing her off to every employee and guest in the restaurant as if she was her own daughter. Matt didn't want to be separated from his bride but realized he had no choice.

It gave Vince a moment to sit down and talk with his friend.

"Boy, you and CJ tied the knot. Never thought I'd see the day! What finally brought you to your senses Romeo?"

Matt smiled.

"We both admitted a few things to each other after we realized how much we loved each other, and how long we had denied it. No wonder what a disaster it was to try to have relationships with other people."

"Yeah, I heard about your broken engagement to that Irish heiress. How long before you ended things with her that you and CJ hooked up?"

He was afraid he'd ask that question.

"Does that really matter?"

He saw the ambivalent look in Matt's eyes and decided not to push.

"No, I guess it doesn't. Well, needless to say I'm ecstatically delighted for you both."

Matt appreciated that but found he was a bit distracted looking for his wife. He wondered how large the restaurant was and how long it would be until CJ would return to his side.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?"

Vince saw him stretching his neck and shook his head.

"What's a matter? Can't stand to be away from your new bride for even a minute?"

He was humorously chastising him but Matt was serious.

"No actually, I can't."

Vince shook his head at the blushing groom, "Man, you've got it bad."

Matt's serious expression broke as he proudly smiled at that observation.

"Yeah, I sure do."

* * *

Back at the office, Chris sat at her desk hovering over a brochure as she waited for everyone to arrive.

_Self-defense training: Using the body as a weapon, levels one, two and three. And when all else fails, fire: shooting for beginners._

It wasn't easy getting everyone in the same place at the same time, especially Murray who kept uttering something about money and time. She practically had to drag him by the arm to keep him from rushing away before the others arrived.

"Okay, so what's this meeting about?" asked Will.

"Houston and CJ … who else?"

Will was taken aback at the curt response from the normally unwavering secretary. Roy and Hoyt shrugged their shoulders -they didn't have a clue.

"First of all, let me just say that I am thrilled beyond belief that Houston and CJ finally got married."

"Tell us something we don't know," mused Roy.

She ignored that comment and continued.

"And I don't think any of us want anything to stand in the way on them starting this marriage off on the right foot. The last thing they need is any undue stress."

"Chris, what's all this about?"

She held out the tabloid and showed them.

"They wanted to keep things quiet until they returned? Look at this."

Roy in particular scowled at the headline and the photo of them kissing.

"Matt and CJ are not going to like this."

Hoyt grabbed the paper for a closer look.

"No, no they're not. But, there's much one can do about fighting the free press."

"No, but I think there's a few things we can do to ease the blow, especially concerning wedding gifts. Now that their marriage is the news story of the week, they'll probably be an onslaught of gifts arriving soon. Some of the well-wishers will probably sincere in their intentions and others well, do I need to remind everyone of the gifts in the past that have exploded in this very office?"

They shook their heads obediently as Murray held up three fingers.

"Well, couldn't we like open a gift registry in their name?"

"I thought about that but …"

"Kind of hard to buy something for the couple who have everything."

"Right and …"

"And they're not exactly your typical couple."

"Ain't that the truth."

"Unless you consider sex toys … oh, wait, they probably don't even need those!"

Chris was getting tired of the interruptions and pressed her lips together, hardening her expression at Will.

"As I was saying … I was thinking that the gifts that we could get them would be more acts rather than objects."

"What do you mean, Chris?"

"I'm going to take some self-defense lessons. Just a basic refresher, but I figured it might give them a better sense of security knowing they have an attack secretary on duty at all times. Oh, and I've also asked Derwin Dunlap about upgrading the security system around here and their home, wherever they decide to live."

They all stared at Chris, wondering what had suddenly come over her of late. They were seeing a side of her that they had never seen before.

"Does anybody else have any ideas?"

"Couldn't we just buy them some expensive wine or something?"

She shook her head firmly.

"No. Just remember it's for Houston and CJ. In case you haven't noticed, they're a very special couple."

* * *

As Matt scanned the restaurant waiting for signs of his wife's return, he couldn't help but notice a suspicious man sitting by himself, reading a newspaper.

"Tell me Vince, is that man over in the corner one of your regular customers?"

Vince glanced at the man sideways.

"No, haven't seen him before. But, that's not out of the ordinary. We got a lot of one-time business men and vacationers that eat by themselves. Why, you got a suspicious hunch or something?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Houston, relax! You're in paradise ... and you're on your honeymoon…"

Like he had to remind him of that.

Matt finally saw CJ approaching and as he stood to hold her chair, he noticed the man in the corner staring directly at her hand.

"So did you enjoy the nickel and dime tour of the restaurant?" asked Vince.

"Loved it. Except that now I'm torn between the chicken saltimbocca and fettuccine alfredo. They both looked and smelled terrific!"

"Ah yes, our two most popular dishes."

"Do you recommend one over the other?"

"Why not have both?"

That sounded good to her.

"Matt?"

She caught him and he abruptly turned her way.

"Yeah, CJ?"

"I was just trying to decide what to order. What are you hungry for?"

"Whatever you're having is fine with me."

She smiled and looked back to Vince.

"Ah, I think we'll have one of each of what I just mentioned."

As Vince left the table, CJ turned her attention back to her distracted groom.

"Okay, dish. What are you looking at?"

"The suspicious looking man reading a newspaper … no don't look. He's about four tables to the left, in the corner, wearing a blue polo shirt. I saw him checking out your ring as Mama paraded you around."

Oh, no - not again.

CJ sighed before conveniently dropping her napkin and taking a quick glance at the man in question as she brought her head up.

"Looks creepy. You gonna tell Vince?"

"Already did. In the meantime, I figure I'll just keep an inconspicuous watch on him."

She nodded in agreement at his all too familiar plan.

"Okay, well while you're doing that I'm going to visit the ladies room."

This small act raised Matt's worry, but he immediately caught himself knowing CJ wouldn't like it if he started acting too overprotective and treating her differently just because they were married now. He reminded himself that she was a woman who knew how to handle herself … and a few of his body parts really well.

She started to walk towards the restrooms when he noticed the man blatantly rising from his seat to follow her.

"That does it!"

Matt threw down his napkin and approached the man from behind, fully ignoring everything he just told his conscience.

Just as the man reached into his pocket, Matt accosted him and grabbed his arm, holding it towards the ceiling. The force sent the man stumbling against the wall, displaying a gun he held tight in his grip.

In the struggle the gun discharged, catching CJ's and everyone else's attention in the restaurant. Matt knocked the man's arm against the wall several times until it shook loose from his hand and towards the ground below. Just as it landed, CJ grabbed it and immediately put the safety on. Then she took a deep breath, starting to believe what Hoyt had always said about Matt being a lightning rod for trouble.

Having heard the commotion, Vince came charging to scene, grabbing a spare pair of handcuffs he kept in case of instances like this. While the maitre d' called the police, the relieved patrons came out from under their tables and applauded the team. For them it would a dining experience they'd always remember.

For CJ and Matt Houston, it was just another typical day.


	12. Chapter 12

Blind, Thick-Headed, and Handsome -12

Murray was agitated. Didn't he have enough on his plate already?

"I'm not really sure what help I can be."

Chris shot a disappointed expression at him.

"Are you kidding me Murray? How about all their paperwork? You know, insurance, health, flood, fire, and don't forget name changes for CJ."

Oh, yes he had conveniently forgotten about that.

"Name changes, too?"

"Yes."

"But we don't even know for sure of CJ is keeping her name or taking Houston's?"

Nice try, Mr. Chase. To say that Chris was only slightly annoyed with Murray's reluctance over what most accountants would deem as fun work, was putting it mildly – very mildly. She wondered if it because it didn't have to do with money.

"Why don't you get two sets of name-change forms together for her? One with Parsons, and one with Houston. That way, as soon as she returns from the honeymoon, she'll be able to complete which one she likes without delay."

Murray knew that Chris was right. It wasn't that he didn't want to help, it's just that he really didn't like spending all day with boring paperwork as much as others thought he did. Deep inside his soul was an aspiring private eye, always waiting for the opportunity to help Matt investigate a case. Whenever Matt needed his help in the past, Murray always rose to the challenge. If only he wasn't stuck behind a desk and in corporate suits all the time! Sure, detective work wasn't as safe as running a corporation, but it certainly was more exciting.

Before Chris could ask Hoyt, he came up with an idea of his own.

"I'll alert the post office and private delivery services to expect extra packages and letters for Houston and CJ. I'll also arrange for all packages to be scanned for explosives, bombs, that sort of thing before they even leave the premises."

Just as she smiled at that idea, three phone lines rang at once, altering her expression. It wasn't the first time that happened today.

Frustrated, Chris rolled her eyes, prompting Roy to offer up a suggestion.

"I can see to it to help you with the phone calls from the press and from other, how should we say interested parties. I'll help with the mail, sorting and organizing it, too."

"Thanks Roy."

And then Chris stared at Will.

Will searched for a way out. Since returning from a prisoner of war camp and the post-traumatic stress disorder that ensued, he took on a lifestyle of leisure, often dodging the pressures of everyday responsibilities and eliciting what sympathy he could garner from the women he pursued. Yet he knew that this time in Matt and CJ's life was very special, and he didn't want to let anyone down ... especially his cousin. And, with the way Chris was looking at him, he knew he better find someway to make a contribution ... or he might not make it out of there in one piece.

"I was thinking I could stay at Matt's beach house while he's gone, and then take sporadic drives to CJ's home, looking out for any suspicious activity. I suppose I can also collect their mail and water their plants."

He waited a few seconds, bracing for her approval until Chris finally softened her expression and nodded approvingly.

"Thanks, Will."

* * *

CJ lay in her husband's arms basking in the recent memory of yet another orgasmic time in bed. To think that for two solid weeks they had spent almost every moment together, never tiring of each other's presence. At least that was how she felt.

She looked up at her husband, hoping to catch a similar expression on his face, but he looked quite pensive.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She caught him again. He glanced down at her and smiled.

"I was just thinking …"

"About?"

"About us, and how great these past two weeks have been."

Ah! Confirmation! How great it was to have a husband who could read your mind!

But then his smiled faded, and she wondered if there was something else bothering him.

"But …"

He sighed, pleased with the fact that CJ could tell when something was troubling him and wanted to hear his thoughts.

"I was trying to remember, when it was that I first realized how much I loved you."

She relaxed, welcoming those words as music to her ears and waited for him to answer his own question.

"I don't think it was a specific event or time per se, however, that day when you were wounded at Rev. Mercer's campground sure shook me up. I don't know if you remember this or not but during the night, your breathing became so shallow and so slow that I thought I'd lost you. The thought of that really scared me, CJ. I vowed to myself right there and then that if you made it out alive, I would do everything in my power to prevent something like that ever happening to you again. And then a few months later when I saved you from that car bomb, my concerns rose to the surface again, making me think that unless I could lock you away in some bullet-proof safe house the rest of your life, I'd lose you. I knew I couldn't do that, so I looked for other ways to control you. So I convinced myself that the best way to avoid getting hurt, was to fight my feelings for you - isn't that crazy? I spent all my energy avoiding getting close to the one person I love more than anyone else in the whole world! If you hadn't cornered me in your home during that power outage, well … I don't know where I'd be right now - certainly not as happy as I am today. And, it's not just because the sex has been so great CJ ... it's so much more than that."

She reached up and set her hands on his face, and looked him right in the eyes. Matt couldn't tell if she was happy or mad at him.

"Do you have any idea how many years I've wanted to hear you say that? Don't you ever keep something as important as 'I love You' from me ever again, ya hear? Never!"

He nodded obediently and almost apologetically, slightly stunned at her tone, but genuinely touched by her tears.

"I promise. Promise me something, too?"

"Sure."

"That you'll do the same. If there's ever something you need to tell me, no matter what it is, big or small, please don't waste a second in talking to me. I need your help with these kinds of things."

She answered him with a kiss.

"You got yourself a deal, Hubby. Boy, we're a pair, aren't we?"

He laughed a little.

"Yeah, we sure are."

He pulled her closer and she let her head rest against his chest, feeling his heart beat in time with hers.

"Okay, since we're doing all this great communicating, is there anything else you want to discuss?"

"Yeah, come to think of it there is."

Matt took a deep breath while he still had some courage.

"I'm still scared, CJ. Scared of ever losing you. I don't know what I'd do …"

She put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh. You can't be anymore scared than I am."

"Really?"

"Really. But, doncha think karma is rewarding our decision to get married? For instance, look how great we handled that thief in Vegas and the robber at Novelli's restaurant. We worked as a team. Nobody got killed, nobody even got injured. And now two less perps are running the streets."

"Hmm. Maybe you've got a point."

"Matt, all we can do is to live every day to its fullest, avoid risks when we can, and find a way to show our love to each other. Everything else will just fall into place. I know it will."

Oh, she made it sound so simple. Yet, he couldn't deny that her confidence made him feel a lot better. Yep, he married the right woman … finally!

* * *

They only had a few hours left before their plane would depart and send them back to L.A. and back to reality. They decided to take a walk on the beach, soaking up the ideal locale of the happiest time in their lives.

"It sure was great to see all the Novellis. I can't get over how much Vince's boys have grown!"

"Yeah. I can only imagine what their food bill would be if they didn't have a restaurant to help keep them all well fed!"

She laughed with him as they continued holding hands and wading along the ocean's edge.

"He seems really happy here. I guess he has no regrets about giving up the force, huh?"

"I'm not sure. I heard a little pang in his voice when we were talking to the officers outside. I think he really enjoyed slapping those cuffs on that robber. I bet there are times he wishes he could still be a cop. To think that he gave it all up for his family."

Matt wasn't sure if he could ever do the same.

"I guess it all hinges are where your priorities are."

"Yeah."

"You know, CJ we haven't even talked about where we're going to live, or if we want to have kids."

She had a feeling he'd be bringing those subjects up sooner or later. She had no qualms with addressing the first one.

"Well since we started everything off with a such a memorable night at my house, I was kind of hoping we'd could stay there a while … or at least until we had time to figure out where we'd like to live permanently. I've always loved my home, and even more so since that first night together.

Ah! That first night together! He'll never forget it for as long as he lives! It was special to him, too.

"You got it, CJ. I'd live with you in a shack if I had to. I just want to be with you."

He watched her smile to that answer, but then saw it disappear when she started to address the subject of having kids.

"Look, Matt, I've been on the pill for years and I don't have any intentions in getting off of it any time soon. I know that we rushed into all this and everything is wonderful, and I have no regrets mind you, it's just that … I'm not ready to rush into parenthood. I need time to determine if it would be fair to our relationship or to our profession to have a child."

Her rant caught him a little off guard. Sure, he also agreed that it would be nice to not have to worry about children just yet. He still needed a little more time to get used to the idea of having a wife to care for anyway. Yet the thought of having kids with CJ brought wonderful images to his mind. But, he wasn't about to pressure her on the subject.

"Yeah, and I don't think I'm ready to share my love with anyone else but you at the moment. It's really nice to finally have someone to call Wifey."

She laughed and kissed him, touched by his charming term of affection for her. She knew that there were bound to be stressful times in their lives, but they would intermixed with wonderful moments like these.


	13. Chapter 13

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome -13

As soon as their helicopter landed they went searching for signs of life in the penthouse suite. Nobody was around, or at least it seemed that way at first glance. CJ peered into her office, expecting to see a mountain of mail and messages on her desk. Instead she saw three neat stacks of paper with her name on them, gathered by paperclips and labeled with sticky notes: Urgent, sign please, and misc. This intrigued her so much that she couldn't resist sitting down and taking a closer look.

"Have you seen Chris?" Matt asked, poking his head in the door after briefly searching for his secretary and the pile of messages he figured he had waiting for him.

"No. Did you check downstairs?"

"That's where I'm headed next."

He walked down towards the gym surprised to find Chris pressing weights on his exercise machine. In all the years she worked for him he didn't think he'd ever seen her do that. Were the mice at play while the cat was away?

"Hey! You're back! I guess your flight arrived early, huh? How was the honeymoon? Is CJ upstairs?" Her eyes were lit with enthusiasm as she spoke in between breaths.

He caught himself from staring and broke into a smile.

"Ah, yes, it was great, Chris, and CJ's upstairs in her office. Are there any messages for me?"

"I put everything in a file on my desk."

"Okay thanks."

Chris jumped up and raced ahead of him on the stairs, anxious to see CJ. As he made his way towards the lobby, Will and Roy came off the elevator with several crates of mail, setting them down on a large table that had been set up as kind of a makeshift "Wedding Central" headquarters.

"Hey, Matt! You're back! How was the honeymoon?"

"Fabulous! What's all this?"

Roy wanted to avoid telling him the entire truth at the moment. He didn't think it would fair to greet him with the bad news that Matt and CJ were the talk of the town so soon after arriving from their honeymoon. He'd like to do it later, after he had a little time to prep him with a drink or something. Right now he had to think of the right words to say before Matt got suspicious.

"Ah … it's ah ... mail."

"Mail? Well, it seems like an awful lot. Did …"

Just as he was about to continue grilling his uncle on the multitude of envelopes he saw stacked before him, CJ and Chris walked into the lobby with pen and papers in hand.

"Here ya go. You're next."

"Ah, what's this?"

CJ batted her eyes.

"Marriage paperwork. This is our reward for becoming a legally binding couple in the eyes of the state. It looks like Murray was quite busy while we were gone."

As if on cue, Murray walked off the elevator and widened his eyes.

"Hey Big Guy, Mrs. Big Guy! You're back!"

"Yes, we just arrived a few minutes ago."

"Great! I have something to show you both."

As Will, Roy and Chris all grinned in anticipation, Murray directed CJ and Matt to sit on the sofa while he whipped out a remote control.

"While you were gone, we decided to surprise you with a few things. Starting with this … Baby can now be operated by remote control … see. And we also took the liberty to upgrade your security system. We hired Derwin Dunlap to connect Baby to some new high-definition security cameras – the first of its kind on the market. No more small black and white TV's placed all around the office displaying one image at a time. Everything's here in one spot. Just press a button and you can see colored and detailed views of the lobby, CJ's office, the elevator, the parking garage, the gym … all at once! It's like some tech invention right out of a science fiction movie. Cool, huh?"

Matt and CJ looked at one another and then at the people around them. They were so impressed that they were at a loss for words. What had come over them? Their faces looked familiar, but the words and actions coming from them seemed so foreign. Chris took charge, Murray was steady, and somehow Will was actually working? Maybe their bodies had been inhabited by aliens like in one of those science fiction movies Murray alluded to.

CJ saw a golden opportunity to have a little fun here. She furrowed her brow and erased her smile.  
"You guys decided to do all this on your own? Without talking to either one of use before hiring Derwin to reconfigure MY Baby?"

Matt knew her pretty well … actually very well. He saw the look in her eye and decided to play the defensive husband.

"Yeah! What were you … trying to take advantage of the fact that we were a little distracted and …who paid for this anyway?"

The surprised quartet all looked at one another waiting for someone to offer an explanantion.

After a few agonizing seconds, Roy took the lead.

"We're sorry. We were just trying to surprise you … Chris thought we should all collaborate on an appropriate wedding present … had we know you would react this way we would have …"

Before Roy could finish, Matt and CJ widened the corners of their mouths and displayed giant, devilish grins.

"GOTCHA!"

Roy placed a hand to his heart.

"Oh, you two!"

"Guess we're gonna have to get up pretty early in the morning to fool Bonnie and Clyde here!"

"Yeah now that they're in cahoots, there's no telling what they'll try next."

Matt and CJ finally got a hold on their laughter.

"Well seriously folks. We're thrilled, we really are! And we can't thank you enough. This was a real nice surprise. Right, Mrs. Houston?"

"Right, Mr. Houston."

Roy smiled proudly.

"Actually, it was all Chris's idea."

"Really? Well, I don't know what to say except …"

"Then don't say anything. You two just be the happiest married couple on the planet, ya hear!"

Roy didn't want to dampen the sunny atmosphere with a figurative rain cloud but he knew he couldn't prolong the inevitable. Maybe now would be a good time to break the news since they were in such a good mood.

"We do have a bit of bad news we have to tell you though … Tattletale Magazine … they ran a story, breaking the news of your marriage the day after you left for your honeymoon."

Somehow that news hadn't made it to Hawaii.

"We're sorry. I know how much you wanted to keep things on the down low for a while."

CJ shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, well, nothing much we can do about that. Cat's out of the bag now. I hope they at least spelled my name correctly."

It wasn't a big deal to her, but it certainly was to someone else in the room.

Matt took the periodical and stared at the evidence, worried that he hadn't had the opportunity to tell a few people, like a certain ex fiance, as he had planned.

CJ looked at it from his side.

"Hmm, it looks like the nightclub where we met Hannah Travis. The picture looks like it was taken right around the time you proposed!"

She grabbed the magazine out of his hands and ogled it fondly, unaware that Matt wasn't taking the news as well as her.

Chris pulled CJ aside, taking her away from the men in the room so that they could do a little "girl talk".

"I want to hear all the details … about the proposal, the ceremony, the flight, the honeymoon … Well, maybe not _all_ the details …"

Roy saw the expression on Matt's face sour, as if he was suddenly plagued with a hundred worries.

"I guess my instincts were right. You're not too happy about this."

"Do you think she knows?"

"Who … Elizabeth?"

"Yeah…"

"I guess there's no way to know for sure. You still thinking of talking to her in person?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what to do … or what the right thing is to do."

"You're married to CJ now. Elizabeth's in the past."

His uncle made his predicament sound so simple.

"Yeah, but she might be real mad at me."

"So?"

"So … what if she takes retribution out on me or CJ? Don't I have enough enemies in the world?"

"Eh, what's one more!"

But Matt didn't think that comment was funny at all.

Roy softened his demeanor.

"Elizabeth doesn't seem like a woman who would be vengeful."

"Yeah, but you know that line about a women scorned …"

"So you're still thinking of talking to her to kind of smooth things over, damage control?"

"I'm not sure. I guess the timing of the whole thing has put me in awkward situation."

CJ returned to the room throwing her purse strap over her shoulder.

"Hey Hubby, I want to drop off all the rolls of film we took on the honeymoon at the photo shop. You don't mind if I take your car, do ya?"

"Ah CJ, actually, why don't I drive you? Then we can stop by my beach house and start moving some of my stuff over to your house. That is, if you'd like to do that?"

Before he could finish asking her she nodded enthusiastically. Oh, she'd like to do that very much!

"Ah, how about I help you guys, too?" offered Will.

"You don't have to …"

"No, it's okay. I've been kind of staying at your house while you were gone. My stuff's all over the place. I'll be glad to help. How about I meet you over there in a half hour?"

Matt agreed to the plan - Will had a truck with a lot more space than his convertible anyway. He took CJ's hand and walked to the elevator ready to embark on domestic bliss with his favorite person in the whole world.


	14. Chapter 14

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome – 14

CJ rode in the passenger seat of the car noting that it was one of the happiest days in their romance yet. She and Matt were about to set up house as they began their journey into what she knew would be the best time of their lives. Call her crazy but she couldn't wait to make room in her closet for his clothes and organize his toiletries in with hers. It was the little things that gave her pleasure. Nothing in the world could possibly burst her bubble today.

She glanced at the speed limit sign posted on the road and it gave her an idea to do some math.

Hmm … three times the first night, six times the second night, two times the first day in Hawaii (a low), and an average of three times per day/night in the subsequent days following that, brings the grand total to …

"Fifty!"

"Huh?"

"The speed limit sign reminded me of how many times we've had sex."

Was is that much already?

Matt grinned slyly.

"It'll be 51 as soon as we get in the door."

Oh, he was going to wait that long?

"Do you think we'll have enough time before Will gets there?"

"CJ, we'll make time."

Oh, she loved that answer!

"Well okay then! So why don't you consider pressing harder on that gas pedal, pal."

He smiled, totally agreeing with her.

"By the way, CJ. Any time in particular that stands out in your mind as a favorite?"

She didn't have to think too hard.

"Hmm … I think it's three-way tie."

"Between…"

"Between our very first time, the time on the beach, and that morning you accosted me in the kitchen of our suite."

Ah, that last one she listed was especially memorable to him, too. Something about seeing your wife parading around in nothing but one of your cotton t-shirts preparing the most important meal of the day made him forget all about his empty stomach. Before he knew it he was kissing her lips and breasts and everything in between as he set her up on the counter and proceeded to give her pleasures that both surprised her and thrilled her. Her sweet spot, so conveniently accessible in this position made him want to stroke his tongue into her deeper and faster than ever before. His hands groped at her feverishly sending hundreds of vibrations through her body before carrying her back to the bedroom and finishing satisfying her with his cock. After all their times in bed, he wondered which of his body parts gave her the most pleasure for she seemed to respond well to all of three of them.

"Yep, it's a definitely a three-way tie."

Matt caught himself smiling almost too much. He better knock off the daydreaming before the wrong head started doing the driving for him. He was at the wheel and needed to be the responsible one. He couldn't let the distraction of the oversexed woman next him get to him.

And that was probably not only very wise decision, but a very timely one, too.

CJ nonchalantly glanced to her left and saw the all too familiar uh oh, we've-got-trouble look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we're being followed, CJ. No, don't turn around. It's an oversized blue van. I think it's been tailing us ever since we left the office. Better brace yourself for some fancy driving."

Oh, cool! Another adventure!

Matt continued driving down the rural two lane road frequently checking his rear view mirrors for the van. He wasn't sure it was a case of an impatient lead footer or if somebody was truly after them. He began altering their route, trying to ascertain if his suspicions were right.

But the van didn't change direction at all. It in fact it followed every turn, tailing them more aggressively until it edged close enough to ram into their rear bumper, jolting them in their seats.

Yes, they were definitely being followed.

CJ braced herself by grabbing a hold of her shoulder seat strap and making mental notes of the make and model of the car, the driver, and the license plate.

Seconds later the van approached again, bumping harder against the rear bumper before accelerating and coming up along side them.

She tried to get a glimpse of the license plate or even the driver, but the he or she was wearing a ski mask and going way too fast for her to get a good look at.

She was scared but didn't let on. She trusted Matt and knew he was well experienced in handling dangerous situations such as these. He took hold of the wheel and made a sudden jerk to the left, forcing the van to waver towards the opposite side of the road.

"Maybe we should call the police?"

"No, no time for that, CJ. Get my gun out of the glove box and load it."

She obliged, happy to collaborate efforts.

The van did a 180 and a game of chicken ensued. Matt veered away just in time to avoid a direct hit when the van scraped along side of him, spinning his car like a top and considerably jamming his door and stalling his motor.

While Matt tried to restart his engine, the van retreated to gain momentum again.

By now CJ thought he would ask her to climb into the back seat and fire at the driver. But, Matt was secretly so concerned about something happening to her that he altered his usual idea and was already considering plan B.

"CJ, jump out of the car and get away as fast as you can!"

He thought it was the safest plan possible, but she didn't like the idea at all.

"And what are you going to do?"

"Nevermind me. I'll think of something. Please, CJ. Do as I say!"

But she wasn't budging.

"CJ!"

"I'm not leaving you! We're a team, remember?"

Oh, great.

"CJ, you pick a hell of a time and place for our first marital argument! Please CJ, do as I say. We don't exactly have that many options right now!"

She saw the intensity in his expression and knew she had to acquiesce. The van was accelerating at a high speed, about to push them off the road and she didn't want either one of them to be a victim. This was the first of those instances where she figured she'd better listen to her husband, hoping that his judgment wasn't clouded by his love for her.

She reluctantly unfastened her seatbelt, opened the car door, and rolled onto the ground, protecting as much of her body as she could with her arms.

After he saw she was safely out of the car, he tried to undo his seat belt but it wouldn't budge. Then he tried the gas pedal but it wouldn't budge either. He grabbed his gun, turned around and fired at the front tire of the van as it came charging at him. He missed. Without any other option, he tried to avoid a direct hit by trying to unfasten his seat belt and diving over to the passenger seat. It finally released but it was too late. The van was already traveling at a high rate of speed when came barreling towards him and pushing his car into a utility pole. The force and impact were so great that it sent Matt volting head first into the windshield.

It all happened so fast that CJ didn't have time to scream, until afterwards, when she saw the van speed away and the Mercedes folded up like an accordion.

She scrambled as fast as she could towards the car, crying his name as she waded through all the debris on the road. She rushed to his door to see his face pressed up and into the dashboard, and cried his name again. He didn't respond. There was so much blood, and a million bits of broken glass everywhere that she was reluctant to check his pulse. She reached around his back, praying the mobile phone still worked.

"Hello, operator this is an emergency! I need an ambulance. My husband's been in a car accident. He's hurt bad. Please …. hurry!"

And just like that, in a flash, CJ's happy world came to a screeching halt.


	15. Chapter 15

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome – 15

She rode along in the ambulance, never once letting go of his hand. All the details leading up to that, such as the amount of blood that oozed from his unconscious face until paramedics arrived, she'd remember later. For now, she was concentrating on the fact that he was in fact alive and hoped on some level he knew that she was near. She wasn't going to leave him. That was the promise she made at the marriage ceremony, and a promise she intended to keep.

But, then just as they arrived at the Los Angeles Memorial she was forced to let go of his hand as the medical staff forbid her from entering the operating room, leaving her to her least favorite activity on the planet: waiting and worrying.

The doctors and medical staff would take good care of him she told herself. He's been in worse scrapes before and he always pulled through. Of course he would be all right - their luck had been changing for the better of late. Just because she married him didn't mean that he would leave her now. All the doctor had to do was patch him up, let him rest for a few days, and he'd be walking out the door like nothing ever happened to him. They'd have a good laugh about it later, over dinner, with some wine before heading to the bedroom for number 51. She had to stay positive. He couldn't die, not when they finally became husband and wife! No, she decided, he wasn't going to die. He wasn't allowed to.

"Mrs. Houston, the doctors will do everything they can. But we need to know ahead of time, in case he should die on the operating table, may we donate his organs?"

Crash. Bam. Boom. So much for thinking optimistically! She almost couldn't believe audacity of the hospital administrator who was asking her such a question at a time like this. What a comedienne! Was she here all week? CJ couldn't imagine having a job where your sole purpose was dashing hopes and groveling for bodily organs. She probably spent her off hours tailing ambulances and visiting inmates on death row.

"Do I need to decide right now?"

"I'm afraid you do. Time is of the essence."

She took a deep breath and altered her mindset a bit, searching her heart and mind for the right decision. She knew the woman was being as gentle as she could, but CJ still felt like a knife was being driven into her heart.

"It's one of the greatest gifts a loved one can make. Unfortunately, we have to wait until someone else experiences a tragedy until someone else's life can be saved. There's so many people waiting for organs in the world, some of them children. "

Oh, great. Go ahead and make her feel guilty while you're at it!

CJ took a long moment to think about what her husband, Mr. Altruistic would want. Even though the thought of his heart beating in someone else's body made her sad beyond comprehension, deep down she knew what he would want her to decide.

"Yes, you may."

"Okay, could you please sign here?"

CJ's hands shook as she grabbed the clipboard and put her signature at the bottom of the form.

The administrator put a sympathetic hand on her arm.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate and understand how hard this was for you to do. How long have you been married?"

CJ took a deep breath trying to hold back tears.

"Ah, we just got married two weeks ago."

"Two weeks? Oh, I'm so sorry."

The woman stammered at a loss for words.

"Ah, I have to get these approved and I'll be right back with your copies. If you'd like you can wait in the chapel. It's right down the hall."

CJ nodded and thanked her for the advice.

* * *

Chris was the first person at Houston Investigations to receive the bad news. One of Hoyt's colleagues recognized Houston's name when it came across the scanner and immediately alerted him about the accident. He was among the first responders to arrive at the scene and see the gruesome damage Matt ensued. After giving what comfort he could to CJ, he called the office, looking for Roy, urging him to get to the hospital as soon as possible, and perhaps someone ought to go along with him. Murray offered, leaving Chris to deal with the phones and the sudden bile of anger that rose up in her throat. She got a hold herself enough to phone Will at the beach house, but soon after sat at her desk, grasped her head in her heads and tried to think of what to do next. But she couldn't think - she was too upset - almost as if it was her whose husband had been in a terrible car accident. "Damn!" she screamed as she stood up, kicked her chair and threw her coffee cup against the wall, shattering it and sending its contents all over the wall and floor.

Chris wasn't the only one swearing.

"Damn!"

Oh, CJ knew she shouldn't swear in the Lord's house but she couldn't help it, not after the hospital administrator put the possibility of him dying into her mind. So much for her positive self-talk! Now she couldn't get the thought of him dying on the operating table and having his body carved up like some sort of pumpkin out of her head. And talk about Matt being a lightning rod for trouble – this one really topped the cake! They didn't even have any active cases right now and out of the blue someone just so happened to practice a little vehicular homicide on him? The third time since they became lovers that some freak crime occurred in their presence. Why did these things always seem to happen in threes? Was somebody trying to tell her something?

She closed her eyes and imagined Matt's voice, saying some of the most memorable words she ever heard him speak to her. She loved his voice. It could be comforting, funny, friendly and sexy all at the same time. If she tried real hard she could picture all the facial expressions and mannerisms that went along with each syllable as if he was in the room talking to her now. "Well, I'm still around … I like worrying about you CJ…If things do change, they'll be for the better, I promise you… CJ what do you say, will you marry me? … now I have a better one … God, CJ I had no idea … missed you … shh, quit your gabbing …why don't we fix the world tomorrow … is now too soon? … It'll be 51 as soon as we get in the door … I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!… pretty slick item Miz Parsons … Wifey… CJ you picked a hell of a time and place for our first marital argument!"

Oh, but that last sentence really stung. She really hoped that it wasn't among the last words he ever said to her!

Having failed miserably at thinking positive about the situation, CJ knelt at the altar, clasping her hands together. It had been awhile since she asked for divine assistance, but at a time like this, it felt like the right idea. As she prayed she cried, trying to speak out loud her thoughts, just in case the man upstairs wasn't clairvoyant.

"Please God, if you're listening. I know I'm not exactly in the position to try and tell you how to do your job but there's a very special man that needs your help right now. I really love him, and he isn't just special to me, he's special to a whole bunch of people."

After a few silent moments of meditation, she wiped her tears and walked out of the chapel and into the hall.

Out of the blue a voice called her name.

"CJ?"

The voice startled her for a second. Who was it? It sounded familiar, yet she couldn't place it.

"CJ, are you okay? What brings you here?"

She swung around and stood to face none other than Robert Tyler. Now she really knew she wasn't having a good day.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled and pointed his volunteer badge.

"Ah, community service. Part of my parole agreement."

"Parole?"

CJ brought her hand to her forehead remembering they had completely forgot about it.

"I was kind of expecting you and Houston to be at my hearing, but you didn't show. I thought maybe it was because you had a change of heart … or that maybe you had forgiven me."

CJ rolled her eyes and made sure to keep the smile off her face.

"No, that wasn't the reason."

He saw her ornery expression and immediately retreated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guess that was a bit bold of me and way too premature to assume. I'm not even sure I'd forgive me if I were in your shoes."

She stared back at him, mute, attempting to make him as uncomfortable as he was making her.

But, he wasn't giving up. He noticed her ring and gently took a hold of her hand.

"CJ, you're married? When did this happen?"

As she pulled her hand out of his grasp, the administrator reappeared, gratefully turning her attention away from him for a few seconds.

"Here are the copies that you should keep, Mrs. Houston. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

CJ was thinking yeah, you can get me away from this low life before he becomes one of your patients.

"No, thank you."

"No, thank you, Mrs. Houston. I hope everything goes well with your husband."

Robert opened his mouth in a silent gasp, pretending to be shocked.

"Mrs Houston? CJ, you and Houston … you're married? I had no idea! That must have happened quite recently. And he's been hurt? Why, you must be going through absolute hell right now!"

She stared right back at him.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons."

He backed down again, but not before locking eyes with her.

"I'm sorry. I guess running into me here isn't exactly helping matters. I'm probably the last person you want to see right now."

He was right about that, but there was no way she would let him think that he could read her mind.

"Houston's been in plenty of scrapes before and he's always managed to bounce back. I know you may find it hard to believe but I really hope the same is true in this instance."

CJ didn't believe him for a second and was tiring of his presence. She looked for a way to get away from him.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to check on my husband."


	16. Chapter 16

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome -16

She started for the waiting room, walking away from him as a shiver ran down her spine. If she had encountered him on any other day she might have ran right to the police station and filed a restraining order. But, she had more important things to do – much more important.

Hoyt stood in the waiting room noticing the familiar face as he looked past her.

"Is that?"

She nodded. "Would you believe he made parole?"

"I'm not surprised with the judicial system as corrupt as it is, but more importantly I don't like the fact that he's hanging around here while Houston's in an operating room fighting for his life. But, first things first. I need to get some more information on the accident. Are you up to it now?"

She took a deep breath.

"Yes, I think so."

They took a seat.

"So you said in the preliminary report that it was a blue van?"

"Yes, it was. One of those large cargo vans without any windows on the back or the sides."

"And did you get a look at the license plate or the driver?"

"I tried, but everything happened so fast. As far as I could tell it was a California license plate, and the driver was wearing a ski mask, had a lot of bulky clothing on it too so we couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman."

"Did you see anyone else besides the driver?"

"No."

"Anything else about the van you remember?"

"It was banged up pretty bad after Matt swerved into in an attempt to run it off the road."

"He did? But it came back, right?"

"Yes, head on. Fortunately Matt was able to veer away from a direct hit but the impact did jam his door and stalled the engine. Then the van retreated and started accelerating right at the rear of the car. That's when Matt ordered me to get out of the car.

_CJ, you pick a hell of a time and place for our first argument. __Please CJ, do as I say. We don't exactly have that many options right now!_

She couldn't get the sound of his last words out of her head. It wasn't so much what he said, but how he said it – with such intense disappointment and anger in his voice. She bent her head and wrapped her hands around it wishing she could get the memory out of her head.

"CJ, are you okay? We can do this later if you want."

She shook her head as tears came to her face.

"I didn't want to leave him! I didn't want to get out of the car. But he shouted at me with such anger that I felt compelled to obey him. What I wouldn't give right now to have disobeyed him! Why did I do that? I don't want to live without him!"

By this time Roy and Murray arrived. They saw the emotional duress that CJ was in and Roy rushed over to her and put his arm around her.

"CJ, you did the right thing. Matt will be fine, he'll pull through this. You've got to be strong."

"I know, I'm trying."

"I know you are."

Roy left his arms around her trying to soothe her fears while Hoyt backed away.

With Roy bringing comfort to CJ, Murray asked if there was anything he could do.

She nodded. "Yeah, you can go back to the office, fire baby up and help Hoyt find the animal that did this thing to my husband!" Her tone stunned him for a second, but then he nodded assertively. "You can count on me, Mrs. Big Guy. I'll get on it right away! Ten-four!"

When Will arrived a few minutes later he was greeted with an emotional embrace from CJ. Over the course of the next few hours he and Roy took turns offering comfort to her with either a shoulder to lean on or words of encouragement. But she couldn't really rest, not until she knew Matt was all right. She took it as a good sign that the surgery was taking this long. The doctors were probably just having trouble cutting through all that abundance of scar tissue he had collected over the years. If he had died on the table they would have told her already, right?

"I think I'll go and get some coffee," offered Roy.

Will sat across from her for several minutes watching her emotions play out. One second she'd cry and dab her face with a tissue, another she'd shake her head and smile.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The night Matt came over to my house and the power went out."

"Oh, is that when it started?!"

She nodded, almost giggling as Will moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"We kissed and he started acting so nervous. He wanted to leave, afraid that something would happen that we'd both regret later, but I didn't want him to go. In order to get him to stay, I finally had to tell him how I felt about him. Would you believe he had no idea? And then he kissed me again … and well …"

"I get the picture."

"And then the very next evening he told me he loved me and asked me to marry him. I still can't believe it. Throughout these past two weeks I kept pinching myself, thinking everything was all a dream. I'd never thought I'd be so happy … and now this. I woke up from a dream and right into a nightmare."

"CJ, you and Matt will get through this, you'll see. He'll be just fine. He's been in tougher scrapes than this. He loves you a whole lot and he's not ready to leave you yet."

She smiled at his sweet words. She knew Matt loved her too, it was just comforting to hear someone else verbalize it.

"Yes, my God he's put me through this so many times, I should almost be used to it by now. I can recall days when he'd be off on some potentially dangerous assignment I'd beg him to be careful and then voila!, the next thing I know I'm picking him up at the emergency room. Sometimes it was very serious, other times, well it was only a few cuts and bruises and he'd act like nothing ever happened. Those were the times I almost felt silly - like the worrying was all for nothing. Either way he always bounced back, never once changing his approach and the passion in which he did his work with."

Roy rejoined them with two cups of coffee in his hands, noticing that CJ's mood had improved somewhat.

"Any news?"

"No."

He took a seat on the other side of her and patted her knee.

"Matt's gonna be fine. He's been in tougher scrapes than this."

That was third time today she heard somebody say that.

"Yes, he certainly has. Five gunshot wounds, four stabbings, at least three concussions, two abductions … and … and a partridge in a pear tree!"

CJ surprised everyone with that light comment, including herself. They all let out a hearty laugh, feeling a little guilty, yet realizing it was a much needed release from all the worry and drama of the day.

Finally, the surgeon appeared, walking down the hall towards them. They straightened their postures and watched his expression, hoping for a clue.


	17. Chapter 17

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome – 17

Their hearts started racing, anticipating the first words out of Dr. Flynn's mouth.

"Mrs. Houston?"

"Yes?"

"Your husband is out of surgery. Everything went as well as it could."

CJ exhaled.

"Oh, thank God! How is he? Can I see him?"

"Yes, but first I think I should warn you that he doesn't quite look like himself right now with all the injuries he suffered."

"Oh, how bad is he hurt?" asked Roy.

"He has a pretty nasty concussion and a multitude of cuts to his head, face and eyes. As far as the concussion is concerned, the next 24 hours will tell the tale as to how he'll recover from that. We did x-rays and found there was no sign of any fractures, although how he evaded a skull fracture is beyond me. He must have one thick noggin. Anyone else's head meeting that windshield with that much force might have not been so lucky."

CJ's was doing her best to follow, despite the gamut of emotions going through her head right now.

"So is he …?"

"Still unconscious, and with that concussion there's no telling when he'll wake up."

"And you mentioned there was some injury to his eyes? Can he see?"

"No, not right now. We've bandaged his eyes so that the lacerations to his cornea can heal before we subject him to light of any kind. Between the impact of the crash and all of the shattered glass, he suffered a form of what is called traumatic uveitis. That's a medical condition where there's swelling and damage to the cornea. There's no telling how long it'll take until or if they'll heal completely. He might be a little alarmed when he does wakes up, just so you know."

"Or if they'll heal? Doctor, are you telling me that he may be blind … permanently?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"There's no way of knowing that for sure – it's too soon. There's always the possibility of a cornea transplant if that happens."

"A cornea transplant?"

"Yes, but that's worst case scenario, Mrs. Houston. In most cases patients usually heal within a matter of weeks with their vision slowly returning."

"Is that the worst of his injuries?" asked Will.

"Yes, as far we can tell. We'll know more once he wakes up. Like I said, right now his appearance is quite altered so it may be a good thing that he can't see right now. We did our best to repair all the lacerations to his face for minimal scarring - that's why we included a plastic surgeon in the operating room with us, and that's what took us so long. We removed over fifty pieces of broken glass, some the size of a crumb and some almost an inch in diameter. Hopefully once all his surface cuts heal, he'll look like the same man he always has albeit a few scars."

CJ's emotions continue to tailspin as she found herself focused on the plethora of Matt's injuries and less relieved than she thought she'd be.

"Doctor, I'd really like see him now."

He thought about her request for a moment.

"Sure, he should back in the ICU recovery area. I'll have one of the nurses escort you there."

Oh, those words were music to her ears! Roy and Will patted a hand on her back as she left the waiting room and walked towards the ICU.

She entered the intensive care unit and walked past the curtains that surrounded his bed and finally saw him. She gasped for a second when she saw how different he looked with not only dozens of stitches and bandages all over his face, but moreover because his head had been shaved to allow doctors to treat the wounds on his scalp. A bandage also covered the area above his upper lip where his trademark mustache had been removed. There wasn't much of his skin exposed between all the stitches, bandages, including a large bandage over both of his eyes. She almost didn't believe it was him until she took a closer look as she came and sat next to his bed, taking his hand in hers. In addition to all of his bandages, there were patches and wires on his chest connected to a machine and an oxygen tube affixed to his nose. Several bags of fluid hung on a pole that fed an IV to his arm, and there was the constant beep of his heart monitor. But, none of that really mattered to her. She was so glad to see him … alive.

How ironic, she thought. To think that Matt was so concerned about a few cuts on her foot that night when the power went out. And now here he was, needing to have a plastic surgeon repair a multitude of abrasions on his face. His friends back in Texas could definitely tease him about going Hollywood now. She didn't care if he had any scars, though. He would always be handsome to her.

She couldn't wait until he woke up and said her name. She remembered the time Matt was working on a case and was shot point blank in the neck and shoulder. At one point he even died on the table, but then inexplicably his heart started beating again. When he finally woke up five days later, her name was among the first words he spoke. At least then he could see. She couldn't even imagine how scary it would be for him to wake up and discover he is blind. She knew she should be the one there for him when he woke up, to soften the blow and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

"Matt, I'm here. It's CJ in case you forgot, you know, your wife? We were supposed to be moving in together today, but instead you decided to take another trip to the emergency room. Is this your way of getting out of it, huh? Have a change of heart perhaps? Either way, you've got another thing comin' if you think for a second I'm letting you off the hook."

She looked at him, watching for some sign of life like a twitch of his hand or a murmur from his mouth. But he just lay there, still, with only the subtle sound of his breaths and the constant beeping of the monitor.

"Roy and Will are here. Murray was here, too but he went back to the office to start investigating the accident with Hoyt. I thought he'd be a good person for the job, he and our attack secretary Chris."

Beep … beep … beep …

She wanted to caress his face with her fingertips, trying to make some physical contact. But there wasn't much skin to choose from. She stroked his arm instead, letting the feel of his skin soothe her ache for it to embrace her.

"Hey Hubby, you know what this means, don't you? All these days that you'll be laid up in a hospital bed means we'll have a lot of time to make up for when you get out of here. Don't think that just because the honeymoon's over that we're done with the sex. I have plans for some of your, how should we say, more agile and talented body parts as soon as we get out of here."

Beep … beep … beep…

She took his hand and held it up against the side of her face.

"I'm sorry I gave you a such hard time in the car earlier. I guess you were right, although I'd give anything right now to switch places with you. This waiting and worrying game really sucks! So how about you wake up sooner than later, huh? It would save me from a lot of stress, okay pal?"

Beep … beep … beep …

He showed no reaction to her speach at all so she kissed the palm of his hand and brought it back to rest on the bed.

She figured he'd be out for a while so maybe now would be a good time to get something to eat, for with the wait of his surgery finally over she realized how much her stomach was growling. Will or Roy could stay with him until she returned.

She started past the curtain, looking back at him several times before she started for the waiting room.

Roy and Will rushed to her side.

"How is he?"

But she didn't answer. She was distracted by the beep of his monitor, which suddenly became irregular and pulsed a bit faster.

She rushed back to his side and took hold of his hand while Roy and Will watched.

"I'm here Hubby."

And then the beeps started slowing and returning to their regular beat again.

"He must know you're here, CJ."

A tear fell from her eyes as she kissed his hands

"Okay, Matt. I won't leave. I promise."

Roy and Will smiled. It was obvious he wanted her near, and she'd be happy to abide. And being by his side helped her cope with how much wanted him to embrace her into his loving arms and tell _her_ that everything was going to be okay.

"Will, could you maybe grab some food for me from the cafeteria and bring it here? I don't think my husband wants me to leave his side for even a second!"

Will nodded.

"You got it."

She stroked her hand over his hand, uttering the words she heard on the radio on the night they finally came together.

"Blind, thick-headed and handsome."

It wasn't a personality description so much as a physical one now.


	18. Chapter 18

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome - 18

Several hours later, CJ still sat vigil at Matt's bedside with no intentions of leaving him despite protests from the nurses and staff. They eventually resorted to paging Dr. Flynn who was at the end of his rope from being on duty for almost twelve hours.

"Mrs. Houston, you have to go now. Visiting hours are over and the hospital staff needs to do their work. Go home and get some rest, and come back first thing in the morning."

CJ sat unwavering in her seat.

"I'm not leaving him."

"Look, sweetheart, I know you two are newlyweds, and you're steadfast loyalty to him is quite touching, but I can't let you stay here in the ICU ward tonight. Hospital rules."

CJ turned his direction, ready to plead her case like the Harvard trained lawyer she was.

"What are your rules about doing what's best for your patients?"

"What do you mean?"

"You wanna see what happens when I try to leave, huh? Just watch this."

CJ moved away from his bed and within seconds, his pulse rate started accelerating at an unsteady rhythm. After seeing the look on Dr. Flynn's face, she walked back, took his hand in hers, and watched the monitor return to normal.

"See!"

Dr. Flynn just shook his head, perplexed at what he just witnessed. How could he argue with that evidence?

"Okay, you win, Mrs. Houston. You can stay. We'll see if we can get him a private room with a spare bed in it for you."

* * *

During the night when the visits from the staff slowed down, CJ climbed onto his bed and laid down next to him, with her arm carefully resting on his chest and her head tucked near his shoulder. It wasn't the bed she envisioned them to be in together, but at least they were just that – together. She could catch a few moments of rest and hopefully soothe both hers and Matt's ache for wanting to be physically close to one another.

"Hey, Matt. It's been a long day and I really need some sleep. But, I won't be far. I'll be over there in the other bed … all night. I know it's not our normal sleeping arrangement of late, but this bed's a little too crowded for both of us with all these wires and such."

Beep … beep … beep.

"I want you to be brave as I climb out of this bed now, ya hear? No panicking or worrying, okay. I'll be right here."

Beep … beep … beep.

She moved onto the other bed and watched his heart beat start to accelerate.

"Matt! Now cut that out! Do you expect me to just hold onto you all night? How I am supposed to get my rest, huh?"

CJ could sympathize with Matt for she, too hated the notion of sleeping in a bed without him probably as much as he did. In a short amount of time they had both gotten really accustomed to that.

"I'll give you one of two choices, pal. Either you wake up real soon so that we can go home and sleep in our bed together like a normal married couple, or you stay unconscious and sleep on your own tonight without panicking."

He must have heard her loud and clear, for his heart rate started returning to normal over the next few minutes.

"That's my brave cowboy."

* * *

CJ woke up the next morning and immediately looked over at Matt's heart monitor and watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. He did it: made it through the night without going into shock or cardiac arrest. She climbed out of her bed and sat next to him and touched his arm.

"Hey Matt, you there?"

Beep … beep … beep.

"Congratulations. You made it through the night without me having to hold your hand the whole time … not that I would have minded if we were in our own bed."

Roy poked his head into the room and looked over at Matt's bed, noting CJ with her wrinkled clothes and tousled hair.

"Hey CJ. How's Mattlock? Any change?"

"No."

"You've been here all night?"

"Uh huh."

He shook his head, concerned for her but knowing that debating her would be useless.

"You look like you could use some breakfast and a change of clothes. How about I ask Chris to get some of your things from home so that you can freshen up here, and I'll see about getting you something to eat, okay?"

CJ smiled, thankful that Roy didn't suggest she'd actually leave the room.

"Thanks Roy."

* * *

CJ saw the hours tick away on the clock without seeing any changes in Matt. She wondered if she'd have to spend another night sleeping in hospital bed that made her hips and her lower back ache. She was getting weary and impatient.

"Matt, would you hurry up and wake up already? What's a matter, you like all these cute nurses waiting on your every need every second of the day? Don't tell me you like the food? What, did they get you an IV of steak and potatoes?"

She watched and waited … and waited for a response. Nothing. Nothing but the beeps of his monitor.

She took his hand and tucked it inside her blouse, purposely letting his fingers feel the outline of her bare nipple.

"You want some of this, huh?" she said in a sultry voice. "If you do, you're gonna have to wake up to get it!"

She held his hand there a moment, watching an waiting for some sort of response. Nothing.

Beep … beep … beep.

She settled herself into what was becoming her daytime post – a chair. She held onto his hand, bringing it against her face as she leaned onto the bed and eventually sunk into his pillow. When Hoyt stopped by a few minutes later to ask her about her conversation with Robert Tyler, she awoke rather suddenly, looking exhausted and dishelved. After taking one long look at her, he changed his mind about grilling her on Tyler. Roy reentered the room a few feet behind him with a tired look on his face. He had been at the hospital for a while and was getting weary and impatient himself – although he was even more concerned for CJ.

"Good … reinforcements."

Hoyt looked at Roy puzzled for a second until he got the hint.

"CJ … why don't you go home and get some rest. You don't look so good."

She took Hoyt's concern the wrong way being miffed at that comment, "Gee, thanks."

"See what I mean. You're getting punchy. C'mon, CJ. I'll stay here. Why don't you let Roy take you home, get some sleep, have a healthy meal, freshen up, that sort of thing. I'll call you if there's any changes."

Come to think of it, he did have a point. What if it was days or even weeks until he awakened? With Matt's sight limitations, he might need her even more once he came to than he needed her now. She would need her strength.

She looked over at Matt unsure. The thought of him waking up in dark and strange hospital room without her nearby made every nerve in her body protest the absurd suggestion.

She shook her head, "No, I can't leave him."

Hoyt sighed.

"Then how about you two just taking a break, huh? Go take a walk, get some fresh air for a few minutes. I'll stay here with him."

Roy held his breath hoping that CJ would take the offer.

"You'll page me … the second he wakes up?"

"Yes."

"And you'll hold his hand if his monitor would start to accelerate?"

Hoyt had to think about this request a second before answering her.

"Sure."

Somehow she finally acquiesced and agreed to the compromise, perhaps due to the overwhelming fatigue that was catching up with her.

Hoyt watched Roy and CJ leave, then sat down and tried to make himself comfortable in the chair, wondering how CJ had done it for so long. He hoped that Matt wouldn't wake up until CJ returned, that way he wouldn't have any Houstons mad at him.

Several minutes later the door handle turned and for a second he worried that she hadn't heeded the advice and returned before she should have. But, as the door opened, he saw it wasn't CJ. It was another woman.

"Hello, Michael."

Hoyt looked over at Elizabeth, greeting her cautiously. He wasn't sure what she knew about Matt's marital status or his accident. For several reasons he made it a point to keep the incident out of the papers and off the evening news.

"Ms. Sheridan."

"I heard about Matt's accident. Been debating for a while whether or not I should visit him. How is he?"

His suspicions were up.

"He's ah stable. Been unconscious for a while now."

She walked closer to his bed as Hoyt watched her expression for clues.

She gasped for a second as she took a closer look at her former fiancé's present state noting that he didn't look like himself at all. She couldn't believe how many gruesome injuries he had suffered to his head and how he could possibly recover from them. Seeing him this badly injured was what she had always feared, and on top of that, guilt was encompassing her conscience.

Elizabeth prayed quietly to herself that Matt would be okay. Actually … no. If he died than her grief would almost be easier to handle. Knowing he lay in the arms of someone other than her night after night was almost too much to bear. She hated herself for thinking that but it was true. She loved him, and she still couldn't believe he loved CJ more than her.

And that Robert Tyler … she sensed something so positively evil about him yet she feared for her own life and wasn't about to tell Hoyt what she knew. Ah, but what was a life without Matt anyway? Could she live without his love _and _harbor a guilty conscious the rest of her life? She tentatively reached for his hand, eventually touching his fingertips.

Matt started to stir, moaning a few inaudible sounds, causing Hoyt to jump to his feet.

"Houston? You there?"

He moaned again, only slightly louder, slurring a few understandable sounds.

"C ... J."

Matt pushed Elizabeth's hand away as his arms started flailing about.

"CJ! CJ!" he called out even louder.

He was calling _her _name, and with such passion and intensity it made Elizabeth's heart break. With tears in her eyes, she snuck quietly out of the room, unaware that Hoyt was still watching her, wanting to follow. He couldn't leave his post now that Matt was a verge of a major breakthrough.

Matt's voice became increasingly louder calling out for his wife.

"CJ! CJ!"

Several nurses and a doctor came rushing to his room as he continued his pleas.

"Where's CJ! CJ? I can't find you! Where are you CJ?"

Elizabeth picked up the pace and rushed faster down the hall, away from his room as quickly as she could.


	19. Chapter 19

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome – 19

CJ and Roy were sitting outside in the hospital courtyard sipping some coffee and sharing anecdotes about Matt when CJ got a sudden chill up her spine. She stopped Roy in mid sentence with a distracted look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, almost afraid of her answer.

"Matt needs me."

Roy rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, CJ."

"No, no, no! He needs me. I can feel it."

Before he could plea with her further, she rose from the table and rushed back inside the hospital, heading directly towards the elevator.

As they waited a page came over the P.A. system.

"Mrs. Houston, please report back to room 502. Mrs. Houston to room 502."

CJ's heart and head started racing a mile a minute. He could be awake or have taken a turn for a worse. Either way Matt needed her and she needed to be with him!

* * *

"CJ!" Matt shouted again.

Hoyt placed his arms on Matt's shoulders.

"Calm down Houston! Calm down! CJ's fine. She's been at your side nonstop since they brought you in here. She just went with Roy to get some fresh air. She'll be back in a few minutes."

Matt finally paused for a second, recognizing his voice.

"Hoyt?"

"Yeah it's me, Houston."  
"Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital…"

"A hospital, huh?"

"Yeah. Los Angeles Memorial. Do you remember what happened?"

He thought a moment, drifting back to the images that awoke him just a few seconds ago.

"No … ah … maybe … I'm not sure. Where did you say CJ was? Is she on her way?"

Before Hoyt could answer him, CJ burst into the room and froze in her tracks upon hearing his voice, realizing he had taken a turn for the better in being finally awake. Matt heard footsteps enter his room and then stop as everyone fell silent.

"CJ?" he asked.

She was so overcome with emotion that she could barely speak. She knew she couldn't just nod, so with her hands pressed together by her lips, she forced out an emotional "Yeah," in response to his question. Everyone else in the room decided to leave and give them some privacy. In a few minutes the nurses and doctor would return, but for now they knew that Matt and CJ needed to be alone.

CJ rushed over to his bed and threw herself onto his chest sobbing tears of joy. And then her sobs increased in volume when she felt Matt wrap his arms around her.

"CJ … shhh … it's okay," he repeated several times until she was able to collect herself.

"I was so worried about you!"

He brushed a hand on her face, trying to absorb some of her tears. She caught his hand with her lips and kissed them.

"I was so worried that you might never wake up."

He held her as tightly as he could, still trying to focus with his present state of mind.

"Hoyt said you haven't left my bedside for even a minute."

"No, I couldn't. I could tell you wanted me near and I didn't have to heart to leave you in your condition."

His condition. She felt his hands leave her and lifted her head to watch him. He turned his hands towards his head, attempting to identify the strange sensation on his face.

"Careful!" she warned.

He hesitated for a second, then approached gentler as his fingertips touched the stitches and bandages covering his face.

"God, what happened to my face?"

"A windshield," she curtly responded.

And then he felt the bandages over his eyes.

"My eyes?"

"Your corneas are scratched. They'll take some time to heal, just like your other injuries. Doctor says you'll be as good as new in a couple of weeks."

He moved his hands over his head feeling the absence of his hair.

"Good God, CJ. I must look like a freak!"

"No, no you don't," she said, brushing her hands on his chest.

"But I'm covered in wounds and my hair is …"

"It'll grow back. And besides, I don't love you more than any other person in the wide world just because of your looks, remember?"

She kissed his chest and laid her head against him, taking a few moments to enjoy his return from unconsciousness, so thankful that he was alive and talking to her.

She regrettably lifted her head when they heard door open.

"Welcome back from Oz, Mr. Houston."

"Doc Flynn?" he answered.

"Ah, yes, I guess all your trips to my ER over the past years have helped you recognize my voice."

"How long was I out?"

"A little over a day, about 28 hours. Do you remember what happened?"

"Not sure. CJ?"

"I don't want your wife to answer for you right now. You had a nasty concussion and it's real important to us to see what you remember."

"It's all kind of foggy … wait … were we in a car accident or something?"

Dr. Flynn looked pleased with that answer.

"Yes."

"I seem to recall the engine stalling and I couldn't get free of my seatbelt. There was this van … a blue van and then …"

Matt's heart monitor started accelerating again so CJ grabbed his hand a little tighter.

"It's okay, Matt."

He took a deep breath and tried to let CJ know he was fine by smiling, but the stretch proved to be too much for his skin. He placed a hand by his mouth, remarking on the fact that something so simple as a smile was difficult.

"Ooh, that hurts."

"Yeah, it's gonna take a few weeks until you'll be flashing those pearly whites at all the ladies again."

"Oh, Doc, I'm only interested in smiling at one lady these days in case you haven't noticed this gorgeous woman sitting here next to me!"

"Oh, I've noticed, believe me. And I'll be eternally jealous of the fact that she married an injury-prone hypochondriac like yourself and never once took me up on any of my offers."

Without even seeing her face, Matt could tell CJ was rolling her eyes.

"How long before I get to kiss her and … well … you know?"

CJ blushed, slightly embarrassed at his question, even though she wanted to know the answer herself.

"Well I'd like you to stay in the hospital for at least a few days. First we have to get that catheter off of you and then we have to get you on a solid food diet of some sort. After that we can discuss what activities you may or may not be able to do."

CJ's mind already started racing about how she was going to take care of him once he was home. She could only imagine how hard it would be to chew when it was difficult for him to smile. Maybe she could modify some recipes to make it easier for Matt to get nutrition and still enjoy some of his favorite meals? And his blindness? Her mind once again started spinning thinking of how she could arrange things in her home so that he could get around as easily as possible. Her home was still a better idea than his beach house – the beach house had many steps and could be dangerous for a blind man to traverse. Maybe it was good thing they still had to move all his stuff. They could place everything systematically, with Matt present so that he could find and access things on his own when he needed to.

"Well, thank you, doctor, for all your help."

"You bet. I'll send in a nurse shortly to remove that catheter."

As soon as he left CJ leaned into him and brought her head onto his chest again, kissing it as she stroked it softly with her hands.

"Looks like we still have a long road ahead of us, Hubby."

Matt brushed his hands over her hair.

"Yeah. It won't be easy – for both of us."

"But we'll be together."

He tried to smile again.

"Yeah, but what I wouldn't give to see your pretty face right now. That's the first thing I want to see when these bandages come off: your face. Your warm hazel eyes, your soft brown hair, your velvet lips. But, most of all your smile. I can't wait to see your smile again."

She raised her head and touched his lower lip with her finger.

"I can't wait to see your smile again, too."

* * *

Hoyt thought he'd take advantage of the opportunity to try and catch up with Elizabeth. His gut instincts told him that she knew something about Matt's "accident" and now that Matt was awake with his wife by his side, he felt it safe to leave his post and pursue his curiosity.

He rushed out into the parking lot where he caught a glimpse of her entering into her car. Another car crossed in front of him before he could run across the parking and stop her. And then his pager went off. He looked at the number – it was the Captain. Caught between a rock and a hard place, he wasn't sure what to do.

Murray rolled down his window.

"Need some help, Lieutenant Hoyt?"

"Actually, yes. Follow that car! Don't let Elizabeth get away!"

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I think she know something about Matt's accident. Go!"

Murray pressed on the accelerator thrilled to obey the direction. He always wanted someone to order 'follow that car' and tore out of the parking lot, intent on catching up with a potential suspect.

Elizabeth seemed quite upset and Murray could tell as he followed a few car lengths behind. She checked her rearview mirror frequently, so frequently that she didn't seem to be aware of other vehicles on the road and narrowly dodged a car as it pulled out in front of her. She swerved and threw on her brakes, causing a pedestrian to jump several feet. Then she stopped completely much to the chagrin of the traffic behind her.

Murray got out of his car and tapped on her window.

"Ms. Sheridan?"

At first his voice didn't register with her. She thought Robert Tyler had some how known what she had been contemplating and was about to invoke revenge.

"Oh it's you Murray!" she said as she placed a hand to her chest.

"Where are you going off to in such a hurry? Are you okay?"

She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"No."

"Why don't you come with me then, huh?"

She thought about his suggestion a moment before reluctantly nodding and grabbing her purse.


	20. Chapter 20

Blind, Thick-Headed, and Handsome – 20

CJ had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity until the nurses completely left his room. Ever since Matt awakened his room had become a flurry of activity from IV changes, temperature and blood pressure readings and removal of that dang catheter. She wanted to be alone with her husband, actually ached to be alone with him. As she waited, she passed the time by conjuring up creative ways that they could have discreet sex, in a hospital room, without much lip action, for Matt was more handicapped there than in other areas. His hands were in good shape as was her favorite part – so two out of three weren't bad. All they needed was some privacy.

As soon as the last nurse left the room, she rushed over to his bed and sat on the edge, rubbing her hands on his chest.

"How ya feelin'?"

He brought his hand to find her face and reciprocated her touches.

"Not too bad I guess. Although these bandages are kinda itchy and a little ticklish."

"Oh," she frowned. "Are you tired at all, or in any pain?"

She was sounding like one of the nurses and he wondered what she was up to.

"No ..."

She leaned lower, kissing his chest in lieu of his lips, letting him know that she wanted to give him some of that love they were both longing for.

"Something tells me these aren't casual questions, CJ. You wanna have sex, don't you? Right here, right now in this dang hospital bed."

She brought her face closer to his ear and whispered, "Mind reader."

"Well they say that other senses become stronger, more acute when a major sense like vision is compromised. But even without that new talent, I know you. You have your heart fixed on sex, Mrs. One-Track Mind."

She traced his ear with her tongue sending a helpless amount of electricity through his body.

"Guilty as charged," she responded with a low, sultry voice as she kept tormenting him with her tongue. "Can I help that I find you extremely ... appealing ... lying in a bed half ... naked ... at the mercy of whoever ... tends to you?"

He gulped, slightly distracted for a moment.

"Oh, so you have some kind of fetish for an injury-prone man like myself? Is that why you've been in love with me for so long? And here I thought it was my charming personality."

She sat up and changed her tone.

"Oh, you've definitely got personality pal! But, about the only time you ever sit still is either when you're sleeping or when you're in a hospital bed and I love moments when I can just sit next to you and do nothing. I like taking care of you, too, especially when you've gotten those injuries from rescuing me. Everyone knows that you have a thing for rescuing me."

"Sounds like a vicious cycle. I get a charge from rescuing you, and you get a charge from seeing me injured from rescuing you."

She reached over to his other ear and lowered her voice and continued seducing him.

"It's not so much a charge as it is a warm, wet feeling deep inside me," she tempted as her tongue once again sent charges through him.

"Oh really now!" With those suggestive words he started falling helplessly into her trap, which actually wasn't so much a trap as it a sign that her love for him hadn't waned one bit, despite the freakish condition of his face.

She reached her arm towards his abdomen, moving her hand past it and onto his cock, massaging it gently through the sheet with her hand.

"CJ…"

She enjoyed seeing his reaction and started pulling back the sheet enough to bring her other hand and mouth closer. Oh she wanted so much to have it inside her, but right now she could be satisfied with hearing him moan in reaction to her manipulations. After being silent for so long, his moans, his words, were music to her ears. She'd think that if she ever had to choose between seeing Matt or hearing him, she'd have a really tough time deciding. She loved his looks and his voice. The same was probably true for him – as he had expressed how much he loved those attributes in regards to her countless times. She couldn't imagine how he must be dealing with the fact he couldn't see her right now. He could use a little love to help keep his morale up, if not help pass the time.

Just as she was about to slide her mouth onto him, a knock came at the door.

"You've got to be kidding!"

The door opened slightly and Dr. Flynn poked his head in.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

CJ quickly reset the covers as Matt sighed.

"Well actually I was just about to get …"

She caught him with a gentle slap to his arm before he could finish the rest of his sentence.

"Good, well this won't take long. Dr. Rinehart, our resident opthamologist wants to change the bandage over your eyes tonight so that he can get a more accurate look. Now that you're awake you'll be able to tell us exactly what you can and can not see."

Caution waved over CJ's face.

"Isn't it too soon, Doctor?"

"Well they're probably not entirely healed yet, but like I said Rinehart is the expert and those bandages should be changed anyway - it will help the healing process in the long run. Oh, we could have a nurse do it but he really wants to see for himself. Are you game?"

The thought of him being able to see excited Matt.

"Sure doc."

"Okay, he's just outside. I'll be right back."

CJ leaned closer to Matt again and spoke softly in his ear as she rubbed her hand on his chest.

"Guess we'll have to postpone the sex for another time, huh? You ready for the doctor to take a look at those peepers?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see you pretty face again, CJ."

She kept her concern hidden for the time being, wondering if it was too soon and that Matt might feel disappointed or depressed if his sight wasn't in tact when the bandages came off.

* * *

Maybe it was his gentle, non threatening tone, but somehow Murray managed to get Elizabeth into his car.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To see Lieutenant Hoyt."

She started getting anxious.

"Oh no, I can't …."

"He already thinks that you know something about Matt's accident."

"He does?"

"Uh huh."

Elizabeth closed her eyes contemplating what to do. She was already in too deep, knew too much and would obviously never be Matt's wife. What did she have to lose? She already lost one fiancé and a father to murder. Her only other close relative – a brother was in prison for the next 75 years. Her life was pretty much pathetic. She had money and her looks and not much more.

She took a deep breath.

"Okay Murray. Take me to Lieutenant Hoyt."

* * *

Dr. Flynn walked back the room alone.

"Afraid I have some bad news for you. Dr. Rinehart had an emergency just now. It doesn't look like he'll be able to see Matt until the morning."

Matt was disappointed to say the least, but remained brave-faced.

"That's okay doctor. What time do you think he'll be able to see me?"

"Around 8AM. That's during the time he normally makes his rounds."

"Okay, then. Thank you."

Matt waited for Dr. Flynn to leave the room, rebounding with the disappointing news by turning his attention back to the loved-starved female next to him.

"Now where were we…"

He moved his hand in search of her chest, sneaking one hand inside her blouse while moving the sheet away from his groin area with his other hand.

"I hope we can do it without being interrupted," she concerned.

"As I recall your mouth is exceptionally talented, so it's bound to take only a few minutes."

Well, how could she resist such a plea, especially to a man in his condition, and especially to a cock that was already standing at attention!

* * *

Elizabeth sat across from Hoyt's desk wiping her tears with tissue that Murray just handed her.

"We can get you some protection … extra security, maybe a change of address for a while."

She shook her head.

"No, you really don't have to do go to all that trouble. Besides, I don't think anywhere is safe enough."

Elizabeth acted like a woman who had given up, not caring about her fate.

"We need to keep you safe."

"Why would you want to do that? I'm no one important."

"Are you kidding? You're the key witness in an ongoing investigation. Right now you're tip is the only lead we have to go on. If we don't have you, we don't have a case and Tyler goes free. Do you really want him walking the streets so that he can do more damage to Houston?"

She shook her head emphatically.

"No, of course not."

"Then let us protect you. I have a place. It's a convent, very removed from the city and very secure. We've used it before with witnesses in the past and there's never been a problem."

Elizabeth tried to collect herself.

"A convent, huh? Boy, I bet that's the last place someone would look for me."

"That's the idea. I know some of the nuns there personally and know they'll take real good care of you."

"Okay. How soon will they take me?"

"Right away. All I have to do is make one phone call."

She nodded, trying to adjust to the fact that her life might never be the same again.

"Can I get some things from my home before I go there?"

Hoyt shook his head.

"No. I don't think it's a good idea. I can have one of my female officers collect what you need from your home and take it to the convent."

"Okay if you insist. But, there's one errand I really need to run before I go underground. I insist."

Hoyt rolled his eyes anticipating her request.

"I want to see Matt. I want to tell him in person what I know. I want to say goodbye to him once and for all."

* * *

CJ released her mouth and coaxed the remaining juices from him.

"In case you can't tell, CJ, there's a smile on my face."

She leaned towards his chest and let her head fall gently onto it.

"There's a smile on my face, too. A permanent one, ever since that night when you kissed me and carried me in your arms to the bedroom."

He brought his arms around her.

"I love you, Wifey."

She knew that, but was especially glad to hear that at this particular moment.

"I love you, too, Hubby."

She kissed his chest as he smoothed his hands over her, stroking her skin through her blouse. Oh, she really enjoyed being with him like this and hoped she could lie with him all night with his arms wrapped around her as she snuggled her head on his chest! He was such a romantic!

"CJ, why don't you go home and get some rest, huh?"

A romantic who knew how to ruin a moment!

"What? Are you kidding! I don't want to leave you!"

"CJ … you know if I could see your face right now I'd bet I'd have a better case against you staying here another night. I bet there are bags under your eyes and tangles in your hair, huh? Am I right? Go home CJ. Who knows what the results will be tomorrow when these bandages come off. I may need you even more after that. Please, take care of yourself since I can't."

"But …"

"CJ, listen to me and don't give me a hard time about this!"

Her tone changed.

"You mean like the way I gave you a hard time in the car just before the accident?"

Oh, that stopped him in his tracks and he needed to take a moment to defend his directive.

"CJ, I'm sorry I had to yell at you but I am so glad that you got out of that car when you did! I much rather be the one going through this right now than you. So please CJ, go home. Get some quality sleep in your own bed and I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

She frowned.

"Won't be the same without you there."

"I know, it won't for me either. I'll miss you like crazy, but it's the right thing to do."


	21. Chapter 21

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome - 21

"Okay then, I'll be back first thing in the morning," she reassured him as she sat up on the bed.

He reached out and found her face with his hand again.

"You'll be back after you've had enough sleep."

She reluctantly nodded in agreement and kissed his hand before slowly walking away from his bedside, taking several glances at him before opening and closing the door behind her. CJ would be long gone by the time his next visitor arrived.

Matt decided to pass the time by listening to a ball game he managed to find on the TV, figuring it would be his entertainment of choice for a while. His attention diverted, though, when he heard the door open and footsteps, like that of a woman wearing high heels walking towards him. The nurses didn't usually wear those type of shoes, so he figured it was his wife, disobeying his advice after all. His ire was up.

"CJ, I thought you said you were going home to …"

"Hi Matt. It's me."

With a voice and perfume different then CJ's, it took him a moment to realize it was a woman he used to know.

"Elizabeth?"

She choked back tears as she braced for what she had to say, somewhat thankful that he couldn't see her face right now.

"Yeah, it's me."

Awkward silence filled the air for more than a few seconds as neither one of them knew what to say. A few days ago, Matt had plenty he wanted to tell her and here before him was a golden opportunity. He knew he had to take advantage of it.

"Why don't you have a seat."

She cautiously obeyed, nervously sitting in the chair next to his bed.

He was just about to speak when Elizabeth beat him to it.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time, Matt, and Hoyt's right outside waiting for me. I wanted to come here and tell you in person, in case I never get the opportunity again."

"Tell me what?"

She fumbled with her hands, stalling the bad news.

"So ah, you ah married CJ. That's nice."

He was quick to respond.

"I know it must have come as a shock to you ... I wanted to tell you in person. I was going to as soon as I got back from the honeymoon and then this happened …"

"That ah, would have been too late, you see ah … I saw the tabloid headline the day after you got married. I almost couldn't believe it. You sure move fast, Matt."

"Depends on your perspective. If you ask CJ, she'd probably tell you I move rather slow."

"How's that?"

"Elizabeth, CJ and I have been in love with each other for years. We were just always too scared to admit it."

"You scared?"

"Terrified. So terrified that I tried to convince myself that I could find love with other people only to fail miserably. I know the timing isn't all that great and I'm sorry if I hurt you, Elizabeth. I never meant to."

"So ah, you never really loved me."

He was afraid she'd say something like that. Now he had to add to her pain by confirming it, since a lie would only hurt her more in the long run.

"I thought I did, but as it turns out, not as much I love CJ."

She swallowed hard, trying to digest the information calmly.

"So, were you like friends with benefits all those years or something?"

The question shocked him coming from her.

"No! I know it may be hard to believe, but we never acted on our feelings until after you and I ended our relationship. I never cheated on you, with CJ or anyone else for that matter."

This information made Elizabeth feel good enough to share what might cause him to question her character. She took a deep breath and proceeded to rant for the next few minutes, confessing the same information that she so recently shared with Hoyt.

"You must hate me, Matt."

He shook his head.

"No! I don't hate you … I could never hate you! I think it took great courage and strength to do what you did."

"I guess."

"No, you listen to me. You'll get through this, we'll both get through this. We'll find Robert Tyler and nail him six ways from Sunday and then we'll both be able to get on with our lives!"

She couldn't help but smile at his charm and optimism.

"I guess this is the part where you tell me that I'll find someone else."

"Oh, but you will, Elizabeth. I know you will! You're attractive, have a heart of gold…"

"… and a six figure bank account doesn't hurt, right?"

He tried to smile at that.

"No, I guess it doesn't."

"But you - your face and your eyes …"

"The doctor is optimistic. Hell, I was unconscious for a shorter amount of time than they thought, so I'll probably heal from my other injuries more quickly, too."

Even though her heart was breaking, Elizabeth knew she that she couldn't have handled all the drama and excitement that went along with being Matt's wife as well as CJ, especially with the way he looked now.

"I can't even imagine being in CJ's shoes. How's she doing, dealing with all this?"

"She's been my rock, always has been. Hasn't left my side until just a few minutes ago when I finally convinced her to go home and get some rest."

She contemplated her next sentence, resisting the urge to say what was really in her heart.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I can see how much you two love each other ... and belong together. I wish you both well, Matt."

"That's nice of you to say."

Yes, it was, she thought, very nice. She looked at her watch and rose from the chair.

"Well, I guess I should be going. Midnight mass awaits me," she said lightly.

"Before you go..." he said, holding out his arms for a hug.

She moved closer to him, a little reluctant at first, and embraced him for what would probably be the last time. As they released he smoothed his hand over her trademark frizzy hair as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, at least I'm Catholic," she said, trying to collect her emotions.

"Atta girl!"

She pulled herself away from his bedside and rushed towards the door, resisting the urge to look back.

* * *

The next morning CJ arrived at the hospital a bit later than planned. She overslept, having been more tired than first thought and now had to rush to the hospital, worried that she was absent when Matt needed her.

When she opened the door to his room she noticed that he was sitting in a chair in front of the window as if he was staring at it. Did his sight improve? Could he see at all now that his bandages were changed? She stood in front of him and waited for a reaction, but he sat silent.

"Matt, I'm so sorry I'm late. I guess you were right about how tired I was. I overslept, right through my alarm."

"Hey," he grumbled as she bent down to kiss him aside of his jaw.

It was then that the aroma of a woman's perfume distracted her thoughts. She's smelled that brand before, but who did she and Matt both know that wore it?

And then it hit her. She pulled away and stared at her husband in disbelief, knowing if she asked him point blank, he might deny it in an effort to protect her feelings. Maybe there was a logical explanation for it. Maybe it was a coincidence.

She braced herself, hoping her instincts were wrong.

"Matt, when did Elizabeth visit you?"

He turned her direction, stunned by her question.

"What makes you think that Elizabeth was here?"

He wasn't convincing and CJ's anger commenced.

"She left her perfume behind … oddly enough on you. Is this why you wanted me to spend the night at my house, huh? Did you have a hot date with your ex-fiance?"

Matt couldn't deny the evidence but was surprised by the accusatory tone in her voice.

"Now just hold on a second, CJ. It's not what you think."

"Oh, it isn't?"

"No, it isn't," he said more firmly. "Elizabeth came by just after you left last night to tell me what she knew about the accident. She had been meaning to tell me about for a few weeks. I was glad she did because it gave me a chance to talk to her in person about our sudden marriage. I didn't think it was right that she heard about from Robert Tyler."

"What?"

"He paid her visit a few weeks ago, showed up at her house with the tabloid announcement of our marriage and wanted money from her so that he could fund some sort of plan to break us up. When she refused he threatened violence to me in order to carry out his plan and also promised that he would hurt her if she reported it to me or the police. Her conscious eventually won over her fears and now Hoyt's putting her in protective custody until they can bring Tyler in and prove what he did."

CJ sank to the chair, feeling slightly ashamed of her thoughts, shaking her head in disbelief.

"God!" she exclaimed softly. Now she knew why he just so happened to be volunteering at the hospital the day Matt was brought in. But, she'd keep that between Hoyt and her for now, no need to add to Matt's stress.

"I hurt her, CJ," he said remorsefully, interrupting her thoughts.

"You didn't mean to Matt. She'll find her true love someday, and then she'll understand."

"Not gonna find her true love in a convent …"

"Huh?"

"That's where Hoyt put her in protective custody."

A part of CJ wanted to smile, but knew it wasn't appropriate and held back by biting her lip and changing the subject.

"Matt, was the opthamologist in this morning? Did he take a look at your eyes?"

"Uh huh."

"Well?" she anxiously asked.

"Well what?"

"Matt, what did the doctor say? Could you see anything?"

He shook his head.

"Can't see shit."

She leaned in closer and tried to comfort him with an embrace, but he remained stoic.

"Matt, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do."

She pulled away and studied his depressed disposition, something she wasn't accustomed to seeing.

"Well, it's still too soon, right? Dr. Flynn said it could take weeks. It's only been two days."

"Dr. Rinehart said that I should have at least a little sight by now. He's afraid it might be permanent."

"Permanent?!"

Just then a knock came to the door, forcing their conversation to end.

"Mr. and Mrs. Houston? I'm Dori Fields, hospital administrator."

CJ extended her hand, "Oh, yes, we met before."

Dori moved to shake Matt's hand, but then backed off after seeing he wasn't in a very good mood.

"What can we do for you?" CJ asked, apologizing for him as best she could.

"Well, I just spoke with Dr. Rinehart. He said the preliminary view of Matt's eyes wasn't too positive, so he asked me to put him on the wait list for a cornea transplant."

"The wait list, so soon?"

She nodded, "He's just being proactive, in case Mr. Houston's loss of vision is permanent."

There was that word again, cutting through Matt like a knife and making CJ feel even more regretful for oversleeping.

"Tell me, Mrs. Fields, is it?"

"Call me Dori."

"Okay Dori, is there anyway I can speak with Dr. Rinehart? See, I missed him when he visited Matt this morning, and I have a few questions I'd like to ask."

"Sure, why don't you just wait here a minute and I'll see if I can page him."

CJ waited until Dori walked out of the room before moving closer to her husband.

"Matt …"

She grabbed onto his trembling hand firmly with both of her hands. All the visits from Elizabeth, Dr. Rinehart and the administrator had caught up with him and now he was visibly upset.

"Everything will work out, fine, Matt. It'll be okay. I'll stay by your side and won't ever leave you again!" she assured him as she rubbed his hand in between hers. She felt guilty, wishing she had disobeyed Matt and stayed with him through the night so that she could have in some way shielded him from his previous visitors.

"I'm supposed to protect you, remember?" he said tenderly.

"I know, and you're fantastic at it, but now it's my turn – at least until you get your sight back – and you will get your sight back, ya hear me? Because you're a person who never gives up, no matter what the odds - it's one of the many reasons I love you so much. Once you've had a chance to get past all the negativity you've just been hit with, you'll take the challenge and rise above it. I know you will!"

He squeezed her hand.

"I want to be a good husband to you, CJ. I don't want to be a burden."

She started to cry.

"You're not a burden! And you are a good husband to me … a great one in fact! We're going to get through this - together, like the way we've always managed to handle all the crises in our lives."


	22. Chapter 22

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome – 22

Despite her pep talk, CJ's husband remained visibly depressed, not just because he was too incapacitated to chase a suspect and had to rely on others to do his dirty work for him, but because the idea had so recently been planted in his brain that he might never see again. So for the next hour, she sat with Matt in his hospital room in companionable silence as he contemplated his seemingly bleak future and how strange the last two days had been for him. The weeks leading up to it had been a roller coaster of events and emotions highlighted by the realization of who he should marry after so many years of denying that he loved CJ Parsons more than any other human on the planet. What would he do with his life if he couldn't see? Being a P.I. was who he was. His career was one of the reasons he and CJ were so compatible. Would their relationship suffer as a result? Would he be able to be the kind of husband she wanted and needed him to be?

It didn't help matters when seconds later, an occupational therapist came by the room to take Matt for his first session to help him deal with his new handicap, and CJ found herself in the position of breaking her recent promise to always be by his side when at the same time Dr. Rinehart, a man she already had disdain for, approached her.

"Ah, Mrs. Houston, Ms. Fields said you had some questions for me …"

CJ didn't answer him at first. She was distracted with heartache as she watched Matt leave the room without her.

"Mrs. Houston?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. Hello, Doctor."

"You had some questions for me?"

Boy did she ever, and with the mood she was in, she wasn't about to waste any time getting right to the point.

"Don't you think you're jumping the gun in telling Matt his blindness might be permanent?"

The doctor was taken a back by her blunt boldness. Just who was the expert here?

"I am concerned that his vision isn't at all improved since regaining consciousness. In my education and experience I find it's always best to prepare a patient for the worst."

No, CJ, thought, he was just being an alarmist, something Matt didn't need right now.

"Yeah, well you're education and experience might be one thing, but what about instinct or intuition? Do you know what you've done to his psyche in telling him his blindness might be permanent?"

He started to defend himself but his pager went off. Saved by the bell ... at least for him.

"I'm sorry, but I have an emergency. I'll be happy to continue this conversation a little later."

She watched him leave and thought 'sure', but on second thought … 'no thanks'. Their conversation's brevity was enough for CJ to know who the real expert was here: it was her - she knew Matt Houston better than anybody. She didn't need a pessimistic doctor to tell her what her best friend, business partner, lover and husband needed.

Roy arrived just as CJ walked out into the hall, about to check on her husband. He noticed the stress on her face and didn't even bother with the usual hello.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she stated unconvincingly, still mad as hell.

"Where's Matt?" he asked looking around.

"He's across the hall with the occupational therapist."

"Oh. What's wrong?"

"Matt hasn't been in a very good mood today."

"I thought he was fine last night?"

"That was last night – before Elizabeth paid him a visit."

"Ah, yes I heard. Hoyt just called and gave me a status report."

"Oh. Did he have any news on Robert?"

"Well officially he's a person of interest unless he can either find him and question him or gather more evidence. Chris and Murray are working on that now."

"A person of interest? That's all?"

"Yes, it turns out he had a solid alibi at the time of the accident."

CJ brought her hand to her head. "Of course! He was here, wasn't he?"

"Yes, like he had been for the last three weeks, ever since he was paroled. So there was nothing out of the ordinary about him being here and he couldn't have been driving that van."

CJ shook her head.

"Don't worry, CJ, Hoyt's not convinced that Robert's completely innocent yet, just like he's not convinced that he's the only suspect."

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"He's not? Well then, who?"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, it seems she was here at the hospital just before Matt woke up, said she heard about his accident and was debating for a while whether or not to visit him. Hoyt didn't release an accident report until later that night so he wonders how she knew about it."

Elizabeth visited Matt twice? CJ wondered how she avoided running into her. The two times she left Matt's side Elizabeth was right there, essentially filling her place? Coincidence?

"Great, this is all we need with Robert still free, roaming around out there. When Matt finds out he'll be even more upset, and in the state of mind he's in right now ..."

Roy saw the concerned look on CJ's face as she looked across the hall.

"CJ, what exactly is going on with Matt?"

She glanced downward for a second and took a deep breath.

"Roy, this accident hasn't just affected him on the outside, he's different on the inside, too."

"How do you mean?"

"You always said the Matt was the most charming person you ever knew. Well, the charm is gone. I've never seem him like this – so down, so depressed."

"Oh, CJ, he'll be fine. He's just going through a rough patch right now. Once his sight returns and his hair grows back he'll be his old self, you'll see."

She shook her head. "No … he won't."

"Of course he will, CJ. You gotta …" he abruptly stopped when he saw tears start in her eyes.

"CJ?"

She took a few seconds trying to gather her emotions enough to break the news to him, "The doctor says … the doctor says that his blindness might be …. might be permanent."

"Permanent?" he said loud enough to cause CJ to glance over at the open door to the therapy room.

"Careful, he hates that word."

Roy looked towards the room.

"The doctor really told him that?"

"Yeah, and to top it off, he wants to put him on a waiting list … for a cornea transplant."

As Roy was digesting all of this news, they were interrupted by the sound of Matt's voice, getting very loud and very frustrated with the occupational therapist.

"I don't want a fuckin' cane!"

"Uh oh. Sounds like your husband needs you, CJ."

They walked into the room just in time to see Matt throw the cane across the room as the therapist helplessly watched.

"They all do this at the beginning," he said, nonchalantly shaking his head. "Okay, Mr. Houston, I think you've had enough for today! He's all yours now. Good luck," he said to CJ and Roy as he exited the room.

Roy walked over to the cane and returned it to Matt's hand.

"I believe this is yours."

But, Matt refused to take it, calling his wife's name instead, wondering if she was in the room.

"CJ?"

"I'm right here, Matt," she answered calmly.

"Where CJ? Where are you?" he said reaching out his hand.

Roy caught CJ's eyes and shook his head. What Matt needed right now was some tough love, not sympathy.

CJ rejected her enabling instincts and nodded at Roy.

"You tell me, you're the detective," she responded.

"Oh, very funny, CJ. Now come on, stop kidding around. I need you. "

Oh, those last words really hit home with her, especially in the vulnerable manner in which he said them, but she fought it. Yes Matt needed her, but not in the way he thought he did.

"Follow the sound of my voice."

He sighed. "Oh, come on CJ. It's been a rotten day and I'm in no mood for games!"

"And neither am I, which is exactly why you better hurry up and do as I say or I'm gonna walk on out if here without ya and then you'll really have a tough time finding me!"

Roy nodded encouragingly, acknowledging her bold statement and watched the battle of the stubborn souls play out.

Matt stood thinking about the directive for a few moments, already knowing he was no match for CJ Parsons, Attorney at Law. He turned his body the direction of her voice and faced her.

"How's that?"

"Good, now all you have to do is walk a few feet forward and you'll win a prize."

"A prize?"

"Yes a prize, ya know the kind that only I can give?" she sassed back with her hand on her hip.

Matt inched closer to her, walking as if he were elderly until he ran into a chair, reactively swearing again as he grabbed his knee with his hands.

"Dammit CJ! Why didn't you tell me there was something in my way?!"

"Well, it wouldn't be in your way if you were walking straight. What did you stop off at the corner bar before your little therapy session?

"Very funny. Kick a man when he's down why don't ya!"

"Oh, there's an idea."

"CJ!"

"Matt!"

"Really!"

"Really!"

"Knock it off!"

"Knock it off!"

Knowing she was taunting him with echoing every word he said, he grunted out of frustration, hoping she wouldn't keep it going.

But, she grunted right back at him.

"CJ! Please, stop it!" he said in an angry tone, which was exactly what CJ wanted him to be.

"I will if you would stop your stalling already and shake a leg, Houston!"

Sensing that he wasn't going to get any help or sympathy from his true love, Matt grudgingly obeyed, walking a little more confidently until he came only a few feet in front of her and close enough to smell the sent of her freshly washed hair. He moved within inches of her face and drew a deep breath, enjoying the aroma and the effect it had on his mood. He reached out and found her hair with his hand and started touching it lovingly, softening even further when he brushed his hand against her face and felt her tears.

"CJ …" he said tenderly.

She let out a cry and leaned into his chest as he brought his arms around her, embracing her gently, enjoying the chance to finally do so in a standing position.

"Sshh, it's okay," he comforted as he held onto her, realizing how much she was hurting, too and how much a simple embrace was making them both feel better. Matt Houston didn't need an impatient therapist in his life, he needed CJ … his best friend, business partner, lover and wife.

They had almost forgotten they weren't alone in the room until Roy cleared his throat, "Well, I don't know about you two, but I could go for some food right now! What do you say we clear out of this place and get something to eat, huh?"

Matt released his arms and placed both of his hands on CJ's cheeks as if he could see her face.

"Come on, let's go, " he said as he dried the rest of her tears and felt her nod.

He instinctively took hold of the upper part of her arm like he had often done, but this time doing so that she could lead the way down the hall.

"Ah, Mr. Houston. I'd almost forgotten how tall you were. Nice to see you in a standing position."

"Doc Flynn?"

"Yep. How ya feeling?"

"Hungry for some real food. How soon can I get these stitches over my lip out so that I can enjoy a nice thick hamburger?"

"Ah, they can come out in a week, but the patches over your eyes can come off later this afternoon. A nurse will stop by your room with detailed home care instructions and all your discharge papers."

Roy and CJ widened their eyes at each other.

"Discharge papers?" all the Houstons asked in unison.

"That's right. I know better than to keep you around this place for too long … it'll be better for staff morale. You'll have outpatient therapy to report to three times a week and some care will be needed so that all your abrasions heal properly, but other than that I deem you healthy enough to go home and resume your happy life with your gorgeous wife."

He leaned in closer, "Ya mean?"

"Yep, all systems a go, Mr. Houston," he exclaimed as he patted him on the back like a coach sending his star quarterback onto the field.


	23. Chapter 23

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome – 23

_(A little trivia: MH premiered exactly 31 years ago today.)_

Matt, Roy and CJ decided to forgo a fancy lunch out at a 'real' restaurant and ate at the hospital cafeteria instead, for Matt was leaving the hospital in a short while and a home cooked dinner was on the horizon. He wanted to save his appetite for that as much as CJ wanted to be the one to cook their first dinner as husband and wife. The hospital cafeteria meal proved to be functional, and might have not been eventful at all if not for the stares of the patrons and passer-by's upon seeing the horrific injuries on Matt. CJ was glad he couldn't see them, but wondered how he would handle the oglers once his sight returned, something she was convinced would happen. For much of his life he had grown accustomed to nothing but positive reactions to his good looks. Now CJ worried that his sight would return before all of his facial injuries healed, making him feel like freak of the week. Matt was a man in great shape who often healed rapidly from his physical injuries, but would he be able to handle damage to his psyche? She was more concerned with his that than his physical state, just as she loved his heart more than his looks.

But, CJ had to put that issue aside for now. She needed to give her undivided attention to the two nurses who just walked in to Matt's hospital room. Call her crazy, but she saw them as the symbolic gateway to finally living in domestic bliss with her husband.

"He should be very careful showering; tub baths are better. Keep the area on his head and face clean and dry at all times. If he wants he can wear a hat if his head gets cold or to help protect his skin and eyes from the sun."

CJ glanced back and forth between the nurse that was giving instructions and the one about to remove Matt's IV needle.

"This ointment is for his eyes. It's an antibiotic and needs to be applied every four hours. He'll need to avoid bright light, wind or anything that would be drying or irritating to his eyes. No antihistamines or other over the counter medications; stay away from fans and air vents and wear dark sunglasses all throughout the daytime. If his eyes become uncomfortable, he can use some artificial tears, preservative free are the best kind."

"Okay, does he need a prescription for those?"

"No, those are over the counter. You can get them at any store or pharmacy."

The second nurse started to remove the bandages over Matt's eyes.

"I can set up his first visits with the therapist now too if you like, Mrs. Houston."

CJ heard Matt react to the tape being pulled off his skin, compelling her to turn her attention towards him.

"Mrs. Houston?"

"Huh … uh … oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said you can set up his outpatient therapy with me now if you'd like."

All along CJ had been nodding at the nurse, agreeing to everything she said until the nurse echoed Dr. Flynn's suggestion.

"Let me save you, me, my husband and your staff a lot of trouble here. Just give me the information I'll need and I will help him deal with his blindness."

"You will help him?"

"Yes."

"You will be able to show him how to walk independently and fend for himself as a blind man?"

Feeling insulted, CJ set her jaw and fixed her eyes at the woman.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay, if that's what you both want. You certainly have that right …"

The nurse's words died off as CJ redirected her attention back to Matt.

"Here, hold this while I turn off the lights and close the blinds," the second nurse said.

CJ held her breath as the room fell dark and Matt slowly lowered the patches away from his eyes.

The nurse handed him a pair of oversized, dark sunglasses.

"Here, put these on. I'm gonna open the blinds now."

As soon as he placed them on his face, the nurse slowly opened the blinds, and CJ swallowed hard, praying he would see something encouraging.

Matt looked towards the window, blinking several times as he adjusted his vision.

"I think I … wait, is that light?" he asked hesitatingly.

"What?"

"I can see light!" he said again more certain as he rose from his chair

CJ widened her eyes and watched him walk towards the window, about to warn him of another chair in his path when he stumbled right into it.

"Damn! Okay, I can see light, but not chairs," he said, grabbing at his shin.

"You couldn't see light this morning?"

"No," he answered, seeking CJ's hand, "I didn't have my good luck charm with me."

"I'll tell the doctor," the nurse said as she left the room.

CJ stood up and embraced him - half crying, half smiling.

"See, I knew you'd be able to see again! This is the first step. You'll be better in no time!"

_Better _to Matt meant being able to see his pretty wife's face, and not until then would he celebrate.

* * *

Home at last! CJ drove up to the house and couldn't wait to get inside with her husband, especially since they received the confirmation from Dr. Flynn that Matt was well on his way to a full recovery. Matt held back his emotions, though, thinking he'd believe it all when he'd see it, no pun intended. He thought he was doing a pretty good job at keeping his doubts a secret from his wife, but he really couldn't hide anything from her: CJ knew him well enough to tell he wasn't as hopeful as she.

As they approached the front door, CJ felt a tug at her arm when Matt stopped.

"What is it?"

"I wanna carry you over the threshold."

CJ smiled, about to ask him if was sure, but caught herself. This was no time to question the one physical trait of his that wasn't impaired: his muscles.

"Okay," she said as she put her arms around his neck and let him swoop her into his arms.

She turned the doorknob with her hand as he carried her across the doorway, really looking forward to going directly to the bedroom for number 52. But, it seemed there were a few visitors who had other plans.

"SURPRISE!"

Matt jumped and instinctively pulled CJ closer in his grip while CJ placed a hand to her chest and took a gander at all the people who had gathered in their living room. Roy, Hoyt, Will, Murray, and Chris stood proudly smiling at the newlyweds with a spread of food on the table in front of them.

Matt was still holding CJ in his arms when he dared to ask, "Who's all here, CJ?"

Still catching her breath, their groupies responded before she could.

"It's me."

"And me, Houston."

"Hi Cuz."

"Hey Big Guy."

"Hey there, Boss."

"Well I'll be," Matt exclaimed in a monotone voice, failing miserably in acting pleasantly surprised.

So much for their plans!

CJ whispered in his ear, "Ah, you can set me down now, Hubby."

Matt set her down quite disappointed that he was going to have to wait a few hours for number 52.

"You did all of this for us?" CJ asked.

"Yep!" Roy answered proudly.

Matt gritted his teeth, "You know, it's not nice to surprise a blind man!"

"Sorry."

He sniffed the air, asking, "Is that steak I smell?"

"You bet!" answered Will.

"Apology accepted!" Matt replied as he felt his way towards the table, his mind becoming more occupied with food in lieu of sex. Now all he had to figure out was how he was going to actually bite into the thick portions.

Reading his mind, CJ leaned in close to his ear, "Uh, Hub, I'll cut it up and small pieces if you like."

"Okay," he said rather vulnerably and swallowing hard, thinking how wonderful that first bite would taste.

* * *

After dinner, Chris, Murray, Hoyt and Roy sat on the patio brain storming while CJ was with Matt in the kitchen applying drops to his eyes.

Through the screen door, Matt could over hear them sharing a few details about the accident that he hadn't been privy to yet.

"Well so far, all we have is Elizabeth's word, and as I just said, that's not too reliable right now. What if Robert Tyler has nothing to do with this?"

"He was at the hospital talking to CJ the day Matt was brought in …"

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that he had something to do with all this."

"What I would like to know is why would a judge would send a convicted murderer to do volunteer work at a hospital in the first place?"

Matt grabbed a hold of CJ's hand.

"Wait a minute ... CJ, Robert was at the hospital … talking to you?"

She was caught by surprise and hesitated answering him at first.

"Yes ..."

"Well, when were you going to tell me this?"

She gulped, trying to think of an honest and convincing reply.

"When I got the chance."

"CJ …"

"Matt."

He made a face, worried that she going to embark on another verbal mimicking game.

"Matt, I was saving the information for when you felt stronger. I was really worried about you, you know?"

He squeezed her hand, remembering their recent conversations.

"Yes, I know. Well, what exactly did he say to you?"

"He said he was stunned to hear that you were so severely injured and even more stunned to hear that we had recently married. Don't worry, I didn't buy any of it. I could tell it was all an act."

"Did he drop any clues or details that he knew anything about the accident?"

"No, not really. It wasn't anything in particular he said, but the way he prodded me for information. I could tell he was lying so I didn't share much with him. He certainly made me feel real uncomfortable, though."

"I'm sure he did," he sympathized.

"Come on. I don't want to talk about this now. We have guests."

She led him out to the patio where the discussion between Roy and Hoyt continued.

"But what if, just suppose Elizabeth is lying?"

"What would she have to gain from that? Being forced to give up her lifestyle and sent into witness protection?"

"No, I guess you're right. What if the accident was a coincidence and maybe someone else is responsible?"

"Wait, you mean what if Tyler threatened but didn't get a chance to actually carry out his plans, and that somebody else beat him to it?"

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "Matt has more than one enemy out there."

Everyone at the table nodded and grumbled an affirmative response to that.

"There's one detail that just hasn't been sitting right with me."

"What's that Michael?"

"Elizabeth visiting Matt just before he woke up. How would she have heard of his accident if Tyler hadn't visited her again?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's been truthful with what she's told us, but hasn't shared everything."

"Sounds like we need less questions and more answers," added Chris.

Matt couldn't remain silent any longer.

"You can forget about Elizabeth being involved with this any more that she told you. She wouldn't lie and she wouldn't be involved in anything illegal. I know her. I know she would never do anything to hurt me or anyone else for that matter. There has to be a very simple and logical reason how she knew about my accident!"

They were all taken a back by not only Matt's rebuttal, but the defensive tone he used.

CJ wanted to make a point. She was hoping someone else would have done it, but no one offered, and even though she might be accused of being jealous or subjective, she was growing weary of hearing anything good about that dame.

"Matt, how can you say you know her when you were actually only involved with her a very short time?"

Matt turned towards CJ as if he was glaring at her.

"I don't like the way this conversation is going."

Before CJ could defend her question, Hoyt intercepted.

"Houston, we're just exploring all the evidence. You have to admit that Elizabeth's first visit to the hospital was a bit suspicious. I know, I was there. I saw the look on her face when she first saw you."

"Yeah, and I talked with her just last night and I could hear it in her voice – she was very upset that I was injured."

"Maybe she was so upset because she was feeling guilty," Will suggested.

"What?!"

Despite his angry tone, Will didn't back down.

"Think about it a second, Matt. It would all make sense."

Matt shook his head adamantly.

"No, Will. She wouldn't be involved with Robert Tyler or any low-life for that matter!"

"At least not willingly," Murray finished.

Everyone turned and stared at Murray.

"What are you saying Murray?"

"Well as I recall, she still has a murderer slash terrorist for a brother and a sister-in-law who's not exactly a saint."

Roy, Hoyt, CJ and Chris and Will all exchanged wide-eyed stares with one another.

"I think we just found our other prime suspects," Roy quipped.


	24. Chapter 24

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome – 24

CJ waved goodbye to Roy as the last of the guests left for the evening leaving her and Matt alone ... finally! As she closed the door she heard the sound of dishes and running water coming from the kitchen.

"Matt, are you doing what I think you're doing?" she asked, walking towards the clamor.

He placed a glass in the top rack and stood back proudly, showing off his helper skills.

"How'd I do?"

CJ almost laughed, but bit her lip instead.

"Not bad there eagle eyes."

She moved her way over to the dishwasher and straightened a few dishes that were placed on top of each other.

"Well?" he asked again.

"You had some of the dishes in compromising positions, which would be fine if they were lovers …"

Matt chuckled lightly at the joke and pulled her close to wrap his arms around her.

"Speaking of compromising positions …"

She reciprocated and pulled her arms around him, bringing her head against his chest.

"We're finally alone."

"I know."

"I want you, Hubby."

He moved his hands all around her back and down her sides, confirming to his senses how badly he wanted her. She felt so good against his body, but he had so many doubts running through his head.

"I want you, too Wifey, but …"

But? But?! Did she hear right? Did Matt Houston, lover of women and someone who rarely (if ever) turned down such requests, just say 'but' in regards to being propositioned? There were no _buts_ in foreplay! Oh, then again …

"But what?" she said pulling away, bracing for the answer.

"I still can't kiss you. And I really want to kiss you."

Oh, so that was it! Fortunately, CJ had been thinking of alternate ways to us their labial skills.

"Here, let's try this."

CJ reached up and placed her mouth against his lips without actually rounding her lips into a kiss, and let her tongue intertwine with his, sending all kinds of wonderful vibrations through him.

When she released she studied him a bit, observing the positive effect her suggestion had on him.

"See, we just have to be creative is all."

"Hmm, creative," he mumbled as he returned his mouth onto hers.

When they broke away for the second time she took hold of his hand and started leading him to the bedroom. But, he stopped, seemingly resisting.

"C'mon, Matt. Number 52 awaits us!"

"CJ … I … I don't know if I'll be able to …"

"What?"

"You know…"

"What? Satisfy me?"

"Well, yeah ... "

Aw, shucks.

"Mattlock Houston, I have complete confidence that you'll be able to … rise to the occasion."

"Cute, CJ."

"No, I'm serious. If there's one thing I'll never have to worry about, it's your husband skills."

Matt made a proud gesture on his face, agreeing to the compliment. Yep, he was good in the sack, that was for sure. Some might say even legendary, but that was before he knew he might be permanently blind and before Elizabeth had reminded him that he was a man with conflicted feelings.

"It's not gonna be the same."

"Good. Same is boring. I hate boring," she fired right back as she sensuously played her hands over his chest.

He hesitated some more, thinking over how he could explain what was bothering him while CJ wondered if in fact he was truly concerned about satisfying her or if it was something else ... like the guilt he might be harboring about his ex fiance. He sure was defensive about her a few minutes ago. Actually, it seemed her visit in his hospital room was the catalyst that changed his attitude, for ever since he had not quite been himself. So, was he still fostering some romantic feelings along with that guilt? CJ knew the challenge was before her. Somehow she had to get the image of Elizabeth out of Matt's head and her back into it without a visual.

"C'mon, Matt. Just pretend it's the first night we made love when we had that blackout. Everything was dark, just like it is now. I'll even turn off the lights so that it's dark for me, too."

Matt nodded, thinking that was a good idea and walked forward, letting CJ lead him until he was standing by the bed. He felt the edge with his hand, sat down, removed his sunglasses, and then carefully pulled his shirt over his head.

CJ came to within inches of him and stood between his legs, letting him discover that she had downsized to her famous blue tank top and shorts.

"Are you wearing what I think you're wearing?" he asked as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Uh huh."

"One of my favorite outfits on you."

"Oh really? I had no idea," she teased.

She directed his hands under her shirt and onto her breasts, letting them encompass their soft and rounded form.

"Oh CJ …"

He instinctively reached for a nipple and tucked it in his mouth, resisting the urge to suck it, and stroking it with his tongue instead.

"Oh, Matt …" she exclaimed, delighting in his technique and the anticipation of another memorable evening.

It had been several days since she experienced the best benefit of being Matt Houston's wife. All the time she sat at his hospital bedside she longed for the moment when she could enjoy his touch, his mouth, his cock … in the same house, the same bed that they first made love in… with nothing between them but their passion, their bodies completely intertwined with each other.

But, suddenly he removed himself from her, pushing her away as he went scrambling to the door.

"Matt, what are you doing?"

"I …I don't think I can do this, CJ," he nervously said as he walked out of the room, searching for some fresh air on the patio.

"What do ya mean? You're doing great!" CJ pleaded as she anxiously chased after him until she caught up with him, standing behind a chair on the patio, bracing on it and breathing hard.

"Houston?"

"It's just not the same CJ! I can't see you. I can't see your face. I can't see your eyes!"

CJ felt herself close to tears. Her friend was in pain and she felt powerless to help him. Add to that her insecurities regarding their marriage, which was great so far, but now that they were back home in the real world ... if they really had what it took to make it as husband and wife, it would be proved in the weeks and months starting now.

"But you can _feel _me," she reminded him, "Isn't that enough for right now?"

She said this plea partially out of her physical needs, but also out of love, because she truly loved him, and she didn't care how he looked or what impairments he had. Being close with Matt, especially in that capacity, brought her such joy.

"No, I really don't think so."

Her heart sank.

"I'm sorry, CJ."

She immediately put her disappointment aside and regrouped with another idea.

"Matt, it's okay. We don't have to make love tonight. Let's just go to bed and get some sleep, okay? No pressure. I just want to lie next to you, okay?"

He nodded empathetically after hearing the honesty in her voice. CJ offered her hand to lead him back to the bedroom, but this gesture, although small, seemed to send him retreating.

"Matt?"

He stood there, motionless, acting as if something else was bothering him.

"Matt, what is it?" she cried.

He couldn't say.

"Matt, we made a promise to each other, remember? A promise to always communicate, especially when something was on our mind."

He nodded, agreeing to that fact.

"You told me you needed my help with these kinds of things. Well, I'm here. I'm all ears. I won't judge you."

Matt softened a bit, knowing this on one level, but still uncertain as to how to put his dilemma into words. He couldn't tell her that he was thinking about how he was torn between his empathy for Elizabeth's situation and anger that she possibly played a role part in his accident. It wouldn't be the first time his soft heart clouded his judgment about a woman. The fact he was thinking of Elizabeth at all would break CJ's heart. He really didn't know what to say to her!

CJ drove home her point home further by adding an "I love you," then waited for him to reciprocate … and waited … and waited. It would really help if he would confirm a declaration of love and dissolve some of her insecurities. Now would be a good time for his mind reading skills to work.

But, the more he stayed silent, the harder it became for her to control those damn tears again.

And finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She covered her mouth with her hand, attempting to mute her sounds as she burst out crying and ran into the bedroom, looking for some place to shed her pain.

"CJ!"

Oh, great – he made her cry! Anything but that! That was the last thing on earth he wanted to do! He was supposed to be her protector, but here he had done it again. Boy, talk about karma working fast! Anytime he resisted her it seems she was brought to tears almost immediately, making him feel guilty as hell. She had sacrificed so much to be at his side almost nonstop since this whole crisis began. All she wanted in return is his love, something he was quite talented at and shouldn't have found difficult but for some reason couldn't bring himself to. He thought hard, trying to find the words that would not only soothe her pain, but help him put on finger on what was truly bothering him.

Was it his actual physical limitations, Elizabeth or something else? CJ delighted in taking care of him, and he shouldn't mind that one bit but in actuality he hated it. He relished in taking care of others, especially the women in his life, not the other way around. That's one of the reasons he always hated being in hospitals. And now here he was, needing his wife to cut up his own food for him for cryin' out loud and lead him around the house … which wasn't even his house, because he was too damn pathetic to traverse the steps of his own home. Not to mention his stylish red Mercedes which was now a pile of wrangled scrap metal. He couldn't jump in his car, or any car for that matter and deal with his dilemma the way he usually did - going for a drive or a outdoor retreat at the cabin, jogging a few miles or throwing a couple rounds of punches in the gym. All the resources that made him feel like a complete man were unavailable to him. And that's when it hit him. He needed to feel like her husband before he could _be_ her husband.

"CJ …" he pleaded, feeling his way to the bed and putting his hand on her shoulder. "CJ, please just be patient with me. I just need a little time is all. I'm not feeling like myself right now."

She kept her position on the bed, trying to cease her tears at his admission. She knew there was more to it, yet she couldn't criticize his words at a time like this, knowing how difficult it was for him to verbalize all that he had so recently been through. It was possible that once they made love he might feel more like the man who fell in love with her, but the friend in her didn't think it was a good idea to push him right now.

Listening to her cries Matt realized he got his wish. After all, he found a sure fire way have CJ need him. Was he proud of himself? No, not at all. Yet he did know the exact words to soothe her pain.

"I love you, CJ."

Ah!

She turned towards him and buried her head into his chest, letting him embrace her as her tears dissipated. There they remained as they fell asleep, holding tight to one another.


	25. Chapter 25

Blind, Thick-Headed and Handsome – 25

CJ awakened hearing what seemed like the sound of cabinet doors opening and closing in the kitchen. She looked over at the empty place Matt had previously occupied on the bed and decided to go towards the source.

"Matt?" she called out as she walk towards the kitchen, tightening the belt on her robe.

As she rounded the corner she saw him, feeling his way around the kitchen, noisily putting clean dishes away.

She was about to ask, "Why don't you let me help you with that?" but caught herself. Matt Houston was a man who didn't like being idle or babied.

"I see you've been busy," she said with a leftover yawn.

"Oh hi, CJ and good morning. Yep. Just trying to be productive."

"Well you're doing a great job," she complimented as she gave him a hug.

He gave her a gentle squeeze back.

"What's for breakfast?"

Figures he'd have food on his mind.

"Hmm, good question. I haven't been to the grocery store since before the honeymoon."

She opened the refrigerator and started sifting through its contents, announcing the names of possible ingredients for making breakfast for two. For her it was a long anticipated task, but for Matt it might not be. What could she find for him to do that would make him feel useful?

She lifted a bottle of juice from the refrigerator and swore.

"Oh, damn. Must they always make these bottles so hard to open?"

"Oh, I can get that for you CJ."

She smiled out of the corner of her eye and handed him the bottle.

He opened it easily and handed it back to her as CJ retrieved a carton of eggs.

"It looks like the eggs are still good. How about you find a bowl and beat some while I look for something else?"

"You got it."

While Matt felt his away around the kitchen working on that task, CJ continued peering through the contents in the refrigerator, bringing out several suspicious items.

"Hey Matt, wanna smell something bad?" she asked as she brought a carton of milk under his nose.

He made a face, "Ooooh wee, CJ! I guess French toast is out of the question, huh?"

She brought out a loaf of bread from the cabinet.

"Most definitely. The bread's bad, too. It's green."

"I'm almost glad I can't see that, CJ!"

CJ felt the tension fill up in her as she realized she had to add a grocery run to the list of chores she had to complete in a day's time. Having a sudden wedding and being gone from her home and the office for two weeks led her with much to catch up on in addition to taking care of Matt. She should be accustomed to the latter since she had been doing it for years now, but assisting a blind husband was new territory for her.

Matt didn't seem to be in a much better frame of mind since all throughout breakfast he didn't make much conversation. She hoped he at least enjoyed the makeshift meal of scrambled eggs and oatmeal, though. The way she prepared it - with love - hopefully it was both tasty and easy to chew.

"How is everything?" she asked.

"Great, CJ," he answered in a tone that was undetectable as positive or negative.

"You know, this is our first breakfast together as a married couple in our home."

Our home? Matt thought.

"Ya mean your home, CJ."

She could have debated him but decided after last night, figured it would not be a good idea.

"Ya, I guess I do. Sorry."

She changed the conversation.

"Ya know, Will came through like a champ moving all your stuff here. How about after breakfast we get the house in order, huh?"

"Okay, CJ."

"You and I can go through everything I'll fill you in on what it is and you can tell me where you want it, if you want it at all."

"Okay, CJ," he responded flatly again.

It didn't seem like that monumental of a task until an hour later when CJ opened the door to the spare bedroom. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped as she scanned the room of wall-to-wall boxes, bags, clothing, shoes, books and few other things that she couldn't put into a category.

"What is it, CJ?"

"Ah, maybe we should do this later."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, that bad."

CJ ushered Matt out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"I should probably make that grocery run now."

Well there was no way Matt was going to join her, so CJ would have to go it alone, which meant that Matt would be left to fend for himself in the house.

"Are you sure you don't mind me leaving ya?"

"No, not at all. Don't worry about me, CJ. I'm just gonna sit back and relax and listen to the radio, ya know, take it easy like you and the doctor said I should do."

With that comment CJ was suspicious to say the least, not to mention hesitant. But they needed food, and with Matt's facial injuries eating out wasn't an option. She could have meals delivered, but that would only work temporarily. She didn't want to ask for help, for Roy, Chris and Murray were already busy picking up the slack vacated by both her and Matt's absence at work. And she wasn't about to call Will to stay with him - that certainly wouldn't make Matt feel any better about himself.

"Okay, the portable phone is on the counter. I'll be back in about an hour," she resigned.

CJ fully intended to on making it a quick trip to the grocery store for fear her husband would need her soon in some capacity. But, it seemed that there were a few dozen people who had other ideas. At first it wasn't too obvious, but as soon as she entered the store, she sensed that somebody was following her – and than it seemed as if it was more than one person. Eventually a crowd started forming as she realized she had become too famous to even run errands. She hurried back to her car just ahead of them and picked up her mobile phone, "Get me Lieutenant Hoyt please – it's urgent."

Hoyt and few other officers were there in minutes to handle the tabloid readers and inquiring minds so that CJ could be on her way and return to the impaired husband she left alone. Before she backed out of her parking spot she asked Hoyt to keep the incident quiet for now, not wanting to draw more attention to it or alert Matt about it. As she drove home she hoped that Matt was faring better than her.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Matt was a bit reluctant to answer it.

"Who is it?" he called out as he stood on the other side of the door.

"Is this the Houston residence?" the woman called back.

Well, sort of, Matt thought, trying to recognize the voice.

He opened the door and she gulped a moment, taking in his distorted appearance.

"Matt Houston?" she asked, not recognizing him at first.

"Yep ... wait ... is it ... are you?" he enthusiastically asked.

"Yep, in the flesh. How the heck are ya?!"

A hour later when CJ arrived home she was puzzled to see an unfamiliar car parked in front of her house. With several bags in hand she rushed towards the front door, worried that Matt had an unwelcome visitor. As she drew closer she could hear the faint sound of a woman with a thick drawl talking. She started trying to place the voice when a man's voice stole her attention. Was that … could it be … her husband ... singing?

_"I don't see why these women treats me so mean_

_I don't see why these gals treat me so mean_

_Sometime I think I'm some man these women ain't never seen."_

CJ walked inside and opened her mouth in a wide gasp.

"Well hello there, Mrs. Houston!" the woman said as soon as she saw CJ enter the room.

For a minute CJ thought she was in the wrong house … or perhaps the twilight zone … or having one of those weird dreams after having too many exotic drinks the night before. For not only was Hannah Travis and one of her band mates sitting on her living room couch, Matt was sitting next to them holding a guitar.

"Hey CJ, look who dropped by just to see us! And look, they brought me this nifty guitar!"

Nifty?

"Wow! Hi Hannah. What a nice surprise!" she said extending her hand.

"Thank you. You remember my lead guitarist and right-hand man, Curly Joe?"

"Ah, yes. Hello."

"How do you do."

"Hannah and Curly have been teaching me a few chords and telling me about Blind Lemon Jefferson, Father of the Texas Blues. Can't believe I've never heard of him."

Blind Lemon Jefferson? Ah, maybe she shouldn't judge. Matt was in a better mood than when she left.

"Oh, I think I heard of him. Didn't he also have quite a reputation with the ladies?" she asked Hannah with a grin.

"Uh huh," she answered, prompting Matt to straighten his posture.

CJ would have loved to sit and watch the infantile jam session, but remembered she had food she didn't want to spoil.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some groceries to put away."

Matt caught his manners, "Ah CJ, do you need my help?"

"No, I can manage. Why don't you just stay there and learn the rest of the song? I'll be listening," she smiled.

"Okay. Are ya sure?"

"Yep."

As CJ walked into the kitchen she heard Matt and Hannah chiming in together and secretly hoped he wasn't going to rip a stitch reaching for the high notes.

_"Lord I got up this morning with my sure enough on my mind_

_Got up this mornin' same thing on my mind_

_The woman I love she keep a good man workin all the time."_

_"I'm settin' here wonderin' would a matchbox hold my clothes_

_I'm settin' here wonderin' would a matchbox hold my clothes_

_I ain't got so many matches but I got so far to go."_

CJ caught herself smiling. It appeared that not only did Matt find a new hobby, his light-hearted Texas drawl had returned, too.

Who'd thunk that singing the blues would put Matt Houston in such a good mood?


	26. Chapter 26

Blind, Thick-Headed, and Handsome – 26

CJ had so much to do: unpacking, organizing, phone calls, cooking, as well as some laundry that was piling up. Oh, she knew she could probably pay someone to do at least half of those things, but she'd rather not right now. Matt needed his privacy so that he could heal from at least the more visible of his scars and she wanted to be the one to protect him. As a far as the more invisible ones, she knew him well and was certain he wouldn't be down for long.

As Matt continued singing with his new friends, CJ figured she better take the opportunity to enjoy the free, personal performances that were taking place in her living room while she had the chance. But, as she prepared some drinks and snacks for their guests, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"CJ, I really hate to bother you right now but … well, Chris and Roy thought I you should know … "

She rolled her eyes, "Just spill, Murray."

"Well, uh … wait, are you standing next to the radio?"

"No."

"Then why do I keep hearing music?" he said thumping his hand against his head.

"Hannah Travis and her lead guitarist are the next room," she said rather matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Murray responded flatly at first, until he had time to process what she said.

"Wait just a dog gone second, CJ. Did you just say …?"

"Yes, you heard right, Murray."

"THE Hannah Travis? International country music superstar, winner of seven Grammies, twelve gold records, not to mention two best-selling books?"

"Yep."

"Well, who's that singing along with her?"

CJ pulled the phone away from her ear and listened a second to confirm.

"That would be our Big Guy."

Murray started to stammer.

"HHHouston is a sssinger? Since when?"

She looked at her watch.

"Since about noontime today."

Murray was completely dumbstruck, not to mention distracted.

"Ah, by the way, Murray, what were you about to tell me?"

"Ah well … we were doing a little research on Baby about Michael Sheridan and Deborah O'Malley and … "

CJ's concentration intensified as she stepped outside onto her patio holding the phone closer to her ear. She could hear the hesitation in Murray's voice.

"Go ahead, Murray."

"Well, it seems that Interpol has reported them missing after they both broke out of prison within days of each other. No one has seen them for the past two weeks."

Matt was having such a great time with Hannah and his new guitar that he almost forgot about the stitches which had formerly prevented him from using his upper lip the way he was accustomed to. He felt less tug as he widened his lips for some of the notes and realized he was nearing closer and closer to a full recovery. He could have jammed all day but Hannah and Curly Joe had to get ready for another show a bid a fond farewell to Matt and CJ. They weren't sure if their paths would ever cross again.

With their guests gone, CJ couldn't avoid the elephant in the spare bedroom room any further. She'd much rather tackle that than tell Matt about the incident at the grocery store and the phone call from Murray anyway. He didn't need any more stress to deal with than he had already, and what harm would it cause if her husband didn't know about the two things that now plagued her mind?

Trying to put her stress to good use, she sought to tackle the spare bedroom and organize at least his clothes. She knew that if she could at least accomplish that chore she'd feel a lot better. While she was busy doing that, Matt took the opportunity to practice his new guitar. Every few minutes or so, CJ would walk out into the living room and ask him about a shirt or a tie that seemed ready to meet the saints. He was in such a good mood and trusted her judgment so much that he didn't give her much argument on most of things that she deemed as suspect. By about the fourth trip into the living room, CJ noticed that Matt had drifted off to sleep on the couch. Even though she probably could have used his help, she smiled, thinking that only good could possibly come from him resting and maybe she'd get the job done faster if she did it alone.

When Matt awakened several hours later, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, feeling their dryness and figured he must have been out a while since the house was lit with lamps instead of sunlight.

He headed towards the bathroom in search of his eye drops, but as he went to open the bathroom cabinet, something unusual happened: he caught his reflection in the mirror.

He shook his head and blinked his eyes several times before flipping on the light switch and scaring himself.

"Good God!" he exclaimed softly. Part of him was startled with the way he looked the other part of him was overjoyed, for there out of the corner of his left eye, he could see!

He stretched his neck trying to examine his new look, scanning over the abundant stitches that adorned his face and head. He couldn't remember ever seeing his head without hair, let alone his upper lip without a mustache. This was not a nice sight for sore eyes!

Speaking of sights for sore eyes, he had to find CJ and see her at long last. He couldn't wait to actually see her!

He searched briefly and found her in the spare bedroom, sitting on the floor in front of the closet amidst boxes and garbage bags. Normally such a sight wouldn't have been so appealing, but this was his wife and a woman whom he hadn't seen in days. He almost cried as he gazed at her fondly, melting at her physical beauty. And she wasn't just beautiful to gaze at, she was beautiful to make love to, and beautiful to have as a best friend, business partner, lover, and wife.

Call him slow, call him stubborn, but a few things were finally starting to make sense to him. During the past couple of days he heard the gasps and whispers from the people he encountered ever since his accident. All but CJ, that is. He couldn't remember ever hearing any hesitation or negative remarks about his appearance coming from her. Perhaps it was because she had time to get used to his face while he was unconscious and was disciplined enough to not make any comments. Or perhaps it was because she really did love him for more than his looks, his money, and his fame. Perhaps she loved him for _him_. That's why his frightening face wasn't a turnoff for her at all. Any other woman would have kept her distance and not carried on as usual, but not CJ. She was one special lady. How could he have ever been confused or doubtful?!

"Watcha doin', CJ?" he asked as she rose from her spot on the floor.

She thought it was obvious, but refrained from barking back at him. After all, he was blind.

"Ah, trying to get some order," she said brushing past him, not noticing his expression as she headed straight for the other bedroom closet. As she returned to the room, he grabbed her and placed his hands on her shoulders, immediately feeling the tension in her upper body.

"Come here, CJ."

"Matt, I'm in the middle of …"

Her words were cut off as soon as she felt his strong hands work their magic on her.

"Ooh, that feels good."

He led her to sit on the edge of the bed so that he could get behind her and give her the other kind of pleasure a woman loved from a man: a massage. As he sat down on the edge of the bed he moved her hair aside with his hand, marveling how wonderful that simple act was to him. To touch and see her … this woman who had been the perfect companion for most of his life and who obviously loved him much more then he could ever comprehend.

For a moment CJ forgot all about the pile of clothes, the phone calls, and the list if assorted things on her to-do list, but it was only for a moment. With the other disturbing events of the day still on her mind, she prevented herself from relaxing too much.

"Can you help me move that box?"

"Sure," he responded, realizing that his wife must really have her mind set: she still hadn't noticed anything different about him, so maybe in the meantime, he'd have a little fun.

"There ya go. Okay, well, if you don't need me anymore, I thought I'd take a drive to the shooting range and practice a few rounds. Care to join me?" he invited.

"Oh, that sounds nice but I'll never get everything done if I do that. Do you still want this old shirt?"

Matt sighed. His wife could have such a one-track mind at times.

Feeling temporarily defeated, he felt his hand along the fabric and shook his head 'no'. He followed her as she darted back to the master bedroom with another armful of clothes, barely squeezing them in between the hangers and realizing that she would have to sort through some of her stuff as well. First to go was her blue v-neck sweater with the white trim, and then her red sweater with the funky shoulder pads.

He wasn't giving up.

"Hey, CJ, what's for dinner?"

Oh, great, she thought. Now he wants dinner!

"What time is it?"

He picked up the clock off the nightstand and focused his eye until he could make out the numbers.

"The clock says 5:14."

"5:14?" she confirmed, still not realizing that he read it with his own eyes.

"Yep. Oh, actually it's 5:15 now."

And still she didn't notice. He had one trick up his sleeve left.

She started out of the bedroom but he blocked her path in the doorway. She had no choice but look up at him.

"Hey gorgeous!" he said with a Cheshire Cat smile.

She was about to tell him to move out of her way when she finally sensed there was something different about him, and different in a good way.

She took a few moments, trying to ascertain why he looked so happy, and then she looked him directly in the eyes and began to realize … no wait … was it too soon - too soon for his eyes to heal and even more so – too soon to get her hopes up?

"Matt? You can see?" she dared to ask.

He nodded.

"You can?!" she exclaimed as she dropped everything she was carrying and brought her arms around him, squeezing him so hard he almost couldn't breathe.

"Just a little bit ... out of the corner of my left eye. It's not much, but it's something," he managed to say with his lungs compressed by her grip.

After realizing she was smothering him she brought her hands to his face instead. As if one miracle wasn't enough, he kissed her on the lips and her tears commenced.

"And you can smile! You can kiss!"

"Uh huh," he happily acknowledged with both a broad smile and a return kiss. They stood embracing one another and kissing, ever so gently, as Matt tried to avoid letting his abrasive face brush against her tender skin.

"How long have you …?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes!"

As if that was a long time: CJ had been trying to get his attention for the last few years.

She fired right back.

"Well, now you know how it feels, Hubby!"

"Yeah? And you're gonna know how something else feels as soon as you get on the bed, Wifey!"

Oh, she would be glad to obey his orders, especially after waiting several days for number 52, but a commotion coming from outside completely distracted and grabbed her attention.

"What is going on out front?" she said as she started for the living room.


End file.
